


Kidnapping ( English translation)

by Seventeen2498



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen2498/pseuds/Seventeen2498
Summary: In a dystopian world, some Kpop idols disappear. A black market is built in parallel to sell them. The police corrupted by the kidnappers turn a blind eye to these kidnappings. Seventeen following the disappearance of two of their members will launch their own investigation to find them.But will they be able to find them in time? Who's hiding behind all of this?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this story is a translation of my french story Kidnapping on Wattpad. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I’m doing my best :) thanks for reading 😁
> 
> Translation with the help of two friends 😁  
You can find the original story in French on Wattpad : Seventeen2498  
Or the story in English on Wattpad : Seventeen9824

It was one o'clock in the morning, Seventeen was training hard for their next comeback ( Oh My). The atmosphere was rather childish but also serious when it came to learning the dance steps to which Hoshi attached a great importance. Everything was going well since they started around 10:00pm. But around 1:00am, a bottle of water flew across the room and struck Jeonghan in the head as he was laughing with Mingyu, both sitting on the floor of the rehearsal room.

"What the fuck is your problem, Seungcheol! "shouted the angel, who got up angry.

"Oh no, here we go again," Dino muttered.

"We're training, get up now instead of flirting with Mingyu. "reproached the leader, a little jealous.  
*CLAP*  
Jeonghan burned inside and stood in front of the leader before hitting him, Seungcheol retorted and pushed Jeonghan who almost fell. The fight would have continued but Jun and Dino stood in the middle to calm the situation, while Jisoo pulled Jeonghan back.

"Hannie, calm down, come on, let's get some fresh air," he whispered in his ear. 

They went out in the street, walking silently at first. Jisoo knew very well that it was better not to disturb an angry Jeonghan. They arrived in a park, very quiet considering the time it was. The angel decided that it was enough walking for the moment and sat against a tree hiding from any curious eyes. He began to pull the grass out next to him as he gazed at the landscape in front of him.

"You know that grass didn't do anything to you," Joshua breathed before sitting next to him. No answer from the angel who was still sulking.  
"Han you overreacted, you know he's jealous, and he is exhausted so he just lost it."

"You have no idea how tired I am of our fights » finally spoke Jeonghan, who seemed to be really suffering because of the desperate tone he had used.

"You're crazy in love, it's normal to have times like this sometimes, couple life is not all rosy"

"I know I love him so much....arghh" he put his hands on his face. 

"Frankly, without lying to you, your relationship is based on fighting, sex, love. When you don't fight, you're lovey-doley like no one else and when you are arguing we can be sure that the reunion will be noisy" he mocked to ease the atmosphere.  
He was hit in the shoulder by his best friend for that.

"Stop" he had blushed but he still seemed thoughtful.  
"Don't you think this relationship is so passionate, it's destroying us?  
"And what would you like to do?" 

"I-I don't know."  
he paused and resumed "we have already taken breaks and it always comes back the same way we can't leave each other more than a week, we see each other h24h it's too complicated, I'm afraid that what's between us will become fragile because of that " he bites his lip, anxious .

"Jeonghan, it took you so long to express your feelings for him, he suffered for over a year, he waited for you, you can see just the way he looks at you that you are the most important thing to him after his family. "The angel listened attentively to him, reflecting on his words.

"As soon as I'm next to him and he watches you dance, he can't help but tell me he's so lucky, that you're beautiful, talented and I'm not going to mention everything to you or it's going to take a loooong time" he teases, Jeonghan kept blushing. He put his head on Jisoo's shoulder.

"What would I do without you to cheer me up?" 

"I don't know your life would suck, I think." 

"I should never have said that you're going to be big-headed," grunted the angel as he lifted his head up under Jisoo's laughter.  
They stayed a good hour chatting under the stars before deciding to return at their dorms.

The American continued to tease Jeonghan on the way while the other one blocked his ears.  
«I'm looking forward to the reconciliation » says ironically Joshua. « We are going to have to run away from the dormitory with the others so we don't hear your loud moans » he gently pushed his best friend.

"But shut up, people will recognize us," cried the angel, still as embarrassed as ever.

A black van stopped in front of them as they were about to cross the road. They looked at each other questioningly. Thinking that the vehicle wanted to park, they started to go around it except that several people got out of the car and surprised them by catching them.

"What are you doing, let go of me, Jisoo!" He tried to remove his arms around him, trampling on the person's foot. He elbowed the attacker in the nose, who unfortunately didn't let go but tightened his ties.  
"Jeonghan! "His best friend was in the same situation, struggling too, but they put a chlorophorm handkerchief on his face that made him fall asleep after a few seconds. 

The angel was about to cry out for help, but it was his turn to sank into darkness when the cloth was put on his face.

Dormitory  
3am

After the fight that completely ruined the atmosphere, they gave up training. The leader came in the dorm slamming the door and locked himself in his room.  
The others had stayed in the living room, not knowing what to do to calm him down.

"It's going to be ok," said Jihoon, shrugging his shoulders as the younger ones seemed worried by the situation.  
"Jeonghan will come back and they will clear things up as usual" the situation was so usual to him that he left the living room to go in his bedroom, followed by Soonyoung who joined him. 

The group gradually dissipated, some going to bed, others kissing on the couch #Verkwan.

Wonwoo was lying in his bed reading a book quietly.  
"Hyung, can I sleep with you? " Said a voice that he knew well.

"Kim Mingyu you sleep with me every night why are you asking" he sighed without letting go of his book. The person in question laughed at his answer. And gently climbed on the bed walking on all fours before standing above Wonwoo.  
"What are you doing? "the eldest finally looked up at the giant who was looking at him with a meaningful look.

"No, we won't do what you think, let me read" he tried to push him away while trying not to let himself be tempted by what was before him. 

But Mingyu slowly removed the book while keeping his gaze immersed in the eyes of his hyung. The atmosphere was getting warmer, as Mingyu slowly approached Wonwoo's mouth, he turned his head with a smile on the corner he wanted to play with the younger one.  
"I'm tired I think I'm going to sleep" he let himself fall on his bed before going to bed with Mingyu still on all fours above him. "Good night, Mingyu" he mocked, pretending to close his eyes.  
"Hyuuuuuuuuung" started complaining like a grown-up child. "You made me hard, you have to take care of it now."

"Mingyu, I didn't do anything, I was reading a fucking book, how could you get turned on by a book ? " complained Wonwoo, always with his eyes closed.  
No one answered him, however, he felt someone slipping under the covers next to him. Mingyu clung to the elder before whispering in his ear. 

"The answer might be pretty long, so you don't want me to show you what I can do with it instead." Shivers ran through Wonwoo's body as he swallowed his saliva under these words. The youngest began to kiss him on the cheek, gently descending towards his neck. 

"Mingyu aaah stop" sighed Wonwoo who was already succumbing. He tried for a few seconds to resist before turning his head and be face to face with Mingyu. Their breath was close, he could feel the breath of the youngest on him. Mingyu gave him a provocative look and knowing that he had won, he let go a sexy and victorious smile before kissing the elder's lips. 

The couple spent a wonderful night in the seventh heaven. They were totally ignorant that two of their members had joined Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungcheol aka Scoups aka the leader aka the king of carats aka the professional bias wrecker has been woken up by the first sunlights who crossed his room's window. As always he expected to wake up with Jeonghan's warmth next to him but he was surprised not to see him when he put his hand on the empty place where the angel has to be.

" Oh yeah we had a fight yesterday " he hit his head with his hand. 

" He must have slept with Joshua ". he didn't like this idea, but he had no choice anyway.

He stayed in his bed, on his phone because he didn't have the faith to go back to sleep and it was too early to wake up the other members, their activities starting at 9am.  
Finally at 7 o'clock he decided to get up, passing in front of each room to wake the others. 

" Wake up here we leave at 9"  
" Mingyu, Wonwoo, move your asses, stop making babies ! "  
" Jihoon stop strangle Seungkwan for waking you up, use your guitar to finish him instead ".

He goes back and forth between the two dormitories to wake up everyone except Joshua and Jeonghan.  
" Chan go wake up Jisoo and Jeonghan " he doesn't want to do it himself so the maknae will do it.  
Jun was preparing the ramen in the kitchen for the breakfast.  
Everyone threw themselves on it as soon as the dish was on the table, but Dino stopped the group. 

" They're not in Joshua hyung's room " he said " I looked in the bathroom, nothing either ". 

" So where are they? They can't leave without telling us, there's probably a good reason for Jeonghanie hyung waking up so early ".

Seungcheol started to get annoyed and called Jeonghan. His phone rang but no one answer.

" Shit I'm sure he's ignoring me it's annoys me when he do that".

Wonwoo tried to call Joshua but he doesn't answer neither.   
" It's weird that Joshua hyung doesn't answer his phone too".

" We're gonna go to the photoshoot as planned they'll probably join us there " the leader decides and the others approved. When it was time to go, they were taking their time as always. 

" Dokyeom stop singing this loud in the morning or I will make you eat your phone " threatened Mingyu when they were going to take the van. 

" Stop talking at him like that and move " Wonwoo hit the back of his neck. But the giant catches him by his waist and blocked him against the corridor wall.

" A problem Jeon? " whispered Mingyu. He received a flick on his forehead.

" It's hyung for you fool, leave me we have to go ".

" A kiss and I let you go ".

" No why? really " sighed Wonwoo who couldn't make a move because of the other, he finally kissed the youngest slowly who slipped his hand on his cheek to make the kiss deeper.  
But someone scratched his throat beside them. 

" Could you stop making out in the middle of the corridor seriously that everyday the same when we have to go anywhere " complains the maknae. 

" You will understand when you will be older " tell him Mingyu before moving away from Wonwoo and tap his head. 

" But hyung i'm nineteen already " 

" They grew up too fast " said Wonwoo going along with Mingyu's joke. And the two walked away, continuing their comedy, leaving the maknae depressed, and grumbling in the middle of the corridor.

30 minutes later they arrived at the place of the cosmetics shooting because they were chosen as muses for the brand.   
We took them to a waiting room with a make-up artist and a stylist.   
The manager looked at his watch and start to be angry when he saw that it was 10am and the two best friends weren't there.

" Seungcheol call them again, and tell them to hurry, we can't wait any longer". The leader did it even if he was so fed up of the situation. But when he looked at his phone and saw a message of his boyfriend, his legs started to shake and he needed to sit down immediately.

From Han 💞  
Hi Seungcheol, I'm sorry to tell you this with a text message, but our relationship is getting nowhere, it's a lost cause. I've loved you, but now my feelings are gone. I realized it was Jisoo that I wanted, he is more interesting than you, he is wonderful and we decided to stop our activities with the group to start a new real life together, away from the spotlights.

Don't search us it will be a waste of time. Keep my things as a memory of the past if you want to. I don't want to see you and the others anymore. 

Goodbye.

The leader's life collapsed at that moment. He read the message several times. He can't believe it. How can he do that.

" He's fucking with me " he whispered to himself.  
" What hyung, what's happening? Do you have news about them? " ask Hansol who saw his change of expression .

" HE IS FUCKING KIDDING ME " screamed this time Seungcheol.   
The scream warns the others who gathered around the leader, who was divided between tears and anger. Jihoon took the phone to see, and it passed hand to hand. 

" How can they do that to us! " 

" But...but it's impossible" 

It has been the chaos in the room. The manager left the room to see the staff of the photoshoot, apologized to them because of a last minute problem. 

He returned to the room 5 minutes later and it was a flow of insults and reproaches against Jisoo and Jeonghan that welcomed him.

" THAT'S ENOUGH " screamed the manager to stop them before it goes too far. 

" We're going to dorms now, the shooting is cancelled. I have to see the CEO, that's not my job to manage this kind of stuff. Now take your things we're leaving ".

_______________________________________  
Unknown place

POV Jisoo  
Ouch my head, and why my back hurt like this.  
I slowly open my eyes but I couldn't see anything. They were no lights in the room. Where am I ? My hand was in contact with floor it's cold and not comfortable, how did I get here?   
Then I remember what was happening, that hooded men who took Jeonghan and me away. Jeonghan? I start to panic about being alone, but I heard a cough in the room who stop my bad thoughts.  
Then someone starts to complain. Yes, that's Jeonghan. 

" Han?! " the person doesn't answer he had to come to his senses.

" Jeonghan?! " I tried again, louder.   
" Jisoo? " a little voice is heard.

" Yes, it's me, where are you? put out your hands so I can find you ".

" Shua where are we?! Why is there no light? " he starts to panic.

" Han calm down ".

" How do you want me to calm down, we don't even know why we are here! " following his voice I tried to approach him by putting my hands in front of me and by walking slowly. 

" AHHH " he screams when I touched him, he didn't expect it.

" It's me " I quickly catches his hands to reassure him, but also to not get hit because I scared him. I know him very well. 

" Are you ok? you're hurt? "  
" No no and you?"  
" No... "  
" Do you have your phone? " I was going through my pocket to check, but no sign of it. I answered with a negative response. Suddenly a sound coming from the outside scared us and our breaths stopped.

" What was that? " I whispered, my voice shaking. Jeonghan wasn't reassured either because his hand started to squeeze my hand stronger.   
" I'm afraid " he whispered like a baby.  
There was something to be scared of. I start to get up to check if i was hurt anywhere, he gets up also with me, hanging onto me.   
That's only a dream that's not possible.  
I'm gonna wake up, we're gonna wake up.

We started to touch the walls to find out the smallest opening or anything else to help us to find clues about the outside world, but hours past and we were still in a complete darkness. Our stomachs started to complain, we both huddled against a wall. I rested my head on his shoulder while I heard him humming.   
A sound surprised us when a big door in front of us opens, allowing the appearance of three silhouettes and a light blinding us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy   
Something is wrong with Jeonghan's message no ?😏  
I hope you like this story for now and you can understand even if there are some grammar mistakes 🙃  
Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just to tell you that this fiction will have some flashbacks to explain how a couple was created (like Jeongcheol) and memories who can be important for the story 😇

Little Smut🍋  
Flashback : Mansae Era debut 2016 

As every Friday evening in a motel in a sparsely populated area of Seoul, young people would meet each other. That evening, a young man with long ginger hair was sitting on the bed, quickly tapping the floor with his foot, looking at the minutes passing on his phone. The annoyance was present on his face, as he glanced quickly from the door to his mobile.  
A barely audible tapping was heard on the front door before Jeonghan rushed to open it. 

"Sorry" was the first word from the person behind the door.  
The angel gave him an angry look before pulling him into the room. The rather muscular man locked the door while Jeonghan stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I had to help Jihoon in the studio and I didn't see the time pass."

"I've been waiting for you for an hour, Seungcheol! "complained the boy with long hair.

"I know I'll make it up to you, okay, we have 2:30 hours in front of us." 

"Sure" replied Jeonghan, still offended, staring at his leader.  
Seungcheol started to take off his shirt slowly under the gaze of the youngest who had not moved. He walked towards Jeonghan and took him by the waist to pull him towards him.

"Come on smile baby" he said in a sensual voice, he began to slowly lower his hands towards the angel's butt, who after a few seconds passed his arms around Seungcheol's neck.

"Tell me what you want" the oldest whispered to him.  
Jeonghan muttered something, the leader let out a laugh because he knew very well that the younger one hated it when Seungcheol took the lead.

"Can’t you just fuck me and shut up" 

"At your command, sir," he teased and on these words he grabbed Jeonghan's lips and the angel hurried to put his legs around his waist. 

It was followed by a battle of domination between the two, with their languages fighting and trying to take control. Seungcheol's hands wandering from Jeonghan's thighs to his ass again. The leader gently placed them on the bed.

"Cheol" moaned Jeonghan, raising his arms for the eldest to take off the angel’s shirt. The latter did it and then began to kiss the bare belly of Jeonghan who was wriggling under him. He undoes his pants before throwing them in the room.

The leader took his time to the despair of the youngest. "Please, please, please I need you," he prayed, totally impatient.

They quickly found themselves naked. The angel was over the leader, he had in his mouth the penis of the oldest who held his hand in Jeonghan's long hair pressing on his head from time to time.  
"Han-ah" Seungcheol sighed with pleasure at the youngest and dropped his head back. Seeing that the elder was almost coming so Jeonghan left what he was doing to go up to the leader's mouth and kissed him passionately before whispering at him.  
"Let me do it today" with a teasing smile.

Pretty U ERA  
"Cheol, faster ahhh". The leader accelerated the movement and his thrust became faster and more precise, Jeonghan arched and put his hands on the leader's muscular arms (😏). But the angel seemed to get stuck at some point. "Stop" 

Seungcheol slows down, raising an eyebrow to the youngest's order. "What?" he bent down to start kissing Jeonghan's neck. 

"Can you get off me please ? " he asked embarrassed.  
"Uh, yes, of course." The angel let out a sigh when he felt him withdraw and the eldest fell on the bed. Both remained contemplating the ceiling to catch their breath, but Seungcheol stood on his side to be able to talk to the youngest.  
"Hannie" gently called the leader.  
"Hum" Jeonghan put himself in the same position as his friend and found himself face to face with Seungcheol.

"What's wrong ? » 

"Nothing is just that... » 

"I know when something is wrong with one of my members, so tell me."  
Jeonghan reached out to the leader and began to put the sweaty bangs of Seungcheol back in place.  
He was waiting for the youngest to speak.

"Cheol, we have to end all of this". He was hesitant in his words, as if he didn't put his whole heart into it.

"What's going on ? I did something wrong ? " the leader worried directly.

"No, not at all, the two of us were great, but... »

"No, but if you want to stop everything, I'm not going to force you, it wouldn't be very legal otherwise," he tried to joke. Jeonghan smiled sadly as he sat up against the headboard. 

"It's Minhyuk ( Monsta X), he confessed his feelings to me. » Seeing the seriousness of the conversation, Seungcheol sat down.  
"What did you tell him?"

"I said that there was a mutual attraction but we couldn’t talk about love feelings for now but that I was going to think about it. »  
Seungcheol felt like a pinch in his heart. 

"And so what?"  
The youngest took the eldest's hand and began to play with his fingers. 

"I would like to try, I've never really had a boyfriend and we get along well and it could work. »

"Go see him and tell him that then" this time Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know, I'm afraid he'll be disappointed."

"Jeonghan why he would be disappointed, you are one of the most caring and beautiful people I know.  
The angel shrugged his shoulders.

"You have nothing to lose, go ahead." 

And after a few seconds of reflection." You're right," Jeonghan's smile reappeared. He started to get out of bed and dressed again under the eyes of Seungcheol who was internally ill. He was lost in thought and was surprised when Jeonghan kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you Cheollie, I'll see you at the repet."  
The leader pretended to say goodbye and the angel came out of the room.

When the door closed, Seungcheol's heart broke. He took his cell phone and called Jihoon. The latter quickly answered.  
"So did you tell him? "the boy seemed to have been waiting impatiently for the call.  
"No"  
"But why did you tell me you were going to tell him, tell him you love him-".  
"He left with another guy, it couldn't have been reciprocated. I was right not to say anything."  
"But-but" Jihoon was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"Too bad, I prefer to see him happy, I don't want to be selfish," Seungcheol breathed, even though he felt sadness in his heart. There was a silence who lasted a few seconds.

"Do you want me to come? » 

"No, it's okay, I want to be alone." Jihoon approved with a little "Okay, I'll see you later"  
Then Seungcheol hung up. He directly saw his wallpaper picture of Jeonghan and him with their CEO.  
He tossed his cell phone across the room before lying himself in the bed and letting his sadness express itself. He stayed in this position for 30 minutes, but his cell phone rang to tell him that he had received a message. He got up and with a heavy step grabbed his cell phone and wiped away the tears that were still on his face and that were blocking his eyesight.

Angel 😇  
It's okay I told him everything, we are going to try :) thanks Cheol 💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
I hope you are not to heartbroken for Seungcheol😏  
Their relationship is very complicated, I'll make flashbacks again later. The same goes for other couples.  
Of course now we will focus on the group's reaction in the next chapter following the disappearance of Jisoo and Jeonghan hehe 
> 
> Byeee


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung gets out of this room" asked Jihoon to Seungcheol for the umpteenth time behind the leader's room door.

"The CEO will probably bring them back so that you can have a discussion with Jeonghannie hyung." added Seungkwan who was sitting on the floor next to Jihoon.

"I FUCKING HATE HIM." Yelled back in return the oldest.

« No you don't. Its the twentieth time you are saying that, but you don't even believe in these words ".

"HE'S A COWARD FOR NOT SAYING IT IN FRONT OF ME."  
Seungkwan started biting his nails, he was stressed that it was really the end of the elders' relationship, and that the leader had now become uncontrollable.

But after ten minutes of screams and after a huge noise as if the oldest had just hit or thrown something, the silence was back again. 

" That's it ? you have finished crying out of heartbreak can you open to us now ? " 

*clic*

" Thanks " Jihoon took the leader by his arm to the living room where the members where waiting patiently.

" Nice he finally and after one hour gets out of his room " complained Jihoon before lying on the sofa, everybody looking at them with a sad expression.

At the same moment, the manager was returning after a meeting with the CEO.

" We tried to contact them, but their phones are switched off, their families don't know what's happening ".

" They've really planned it well " started to laugh with anger Seungcheol. 

A debate began about the reason of their departure.  
" Seokmin, you and Jeonghan were really close, did he tell you something? " asked the manager who was trying to stay calm. 

The vocal has been really silent since the departure, it was weird seeing like that.

" No never, he was always telling me that your couple was perfect, and he was in love with you etc. " 

" In love, my ass, yes. " said the leader who was clenching his teeth. 

" Seungcheol, please " said the manager to stop him from being mean. 

" Joshua hyung won't do that, he is not like that. " explained Chan completely upset by what was happening.

" Yes, that's really shocking me. I can't think of him doing something like this." said someone else. 

" The last message I've received from him was at 3am saying that they were on their way back home " told Soonyoung, checking his phone for the message and showing it to the others.

" So, there is no sense, they won't leave like that, without their stuffs. "

Seungcheol started to realize something's weird, the two of them couldn't have left the dorm like that. What happened to Jeonghan and Joshua then ? 

_________________________________________

The light blinded them a few seconds before the silhouettes put something in the room and immediately began to close the door. Jeonghan had thrown himself on it but it was closed just in front of his face.

" OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR, LET US GO ! "

While Jeonghan was screaming and kicking the door, Jisoo had come closer to the thing they left: food, actually bread and water.  
Great.

" Han stop kicking that door you're gonna hurt yourself " said with a worried tone the americain.

" What do they want from us? " the angel became alarmed as he raged against it, his fists made the scrap metal door vibrate. 

Why are there three plates ? When Jisoo started to touch the package he felt three small boxes containing what he had mentioned before.

" Hm...Jeonghan? "

"What?" The oldest finally stopped at the call of his best friend.

" We're three here " he whispered to him. Creepy.

" Is there someone here? " he said louder than before. Try not to be afraid Joshua. 

But nobody responded. The eldest of the two returned to his friend, gently grabbing his arm. 

"We're nice, I mean I'm nice, Jeonghan not really" jokingly said Joshua before he was getting hit in his ribs by Jeonghan's elbow.

"We won't hurt you," the angel added, shaking his hand against the american's biceps.

" Here " said a voice beside Joshua that made him flinch. Jeonghan let an insult escape since he had also been afraid.

" Why did you wait that long before coming out? " 

" The advantage of being in the dark is that we can spy easily "

" So during a few hours you spied us? Why? " Jeonghan was really angry. But really scared too.

" To know if you are trustworthy and if you're that clever to take us out of here "

" I don't know how to take that " whispered Joshua to Jeonghan, but the stranger heard it too.

" How you want. "  
He directly added " Joshua and Jeonghan from Seventeen from what I've been hearing. "

" Yes and you? I've heard your voice somewhere. " Said Jeonghan with suspicion.

"We've met before, I'm Yugyeom"

" From Got7 " finished Joshua.

" You're from the 97liners like Minghao, Mingyu and DK "continued the americain.

" Yup "

" So do you know where we are? " asked Jeonghan who had been on guard until now.

"Not really it must have been a day that I've been here, impossible to get out, I've tried everything and so have you," he alluded to when a few hours before, the two elders had tried to break the walls with their fists to get out.

They had unknowingly started to eat what they had been given. They were starving and they already missed Mingyu and Jun's good food.

They each sit on the ground even though sleeping on the floor could cause them horrible back pain.

Jeonghan put his leg over Jisoo's leg.

" Are you cold ? "whispered the youngest.

" Maybe " said Jeonghan, who wouldn't agree with the americain. 

" You're always cold, why am I asking you. " said Jisoo not surprised.  
He felt two hands going under his jacket and even if he had a shirt he felt the coldness of Jeonghan's hands.  
" I'm not Seungcheol "

" It's true that the muscular level is not the same."

" ah ah ah, very funny " grumbled Jisoo and Jeonghan started to laugh at his own joke.

The three of them dozed off during the night without ever really falling asleep. 

In the middle of the night, the door opened suddenly, and they all came out of their drowsiness.

A man with a full black clothes and a hood approached Yugyeom before grabbing him and forcing him to stand up to take him out of the container. Yugyeom didn't protest, Joshua and Jeonghan where looking at the scene without knowing what to do.

" Let him go you asshole ! " Jeonghan insulted him. But Jisoo quickly pulled the oldest closer to him to make him shut up. They had backed up to the back walls and were now against it. A man who seemed to be the boss came with two armed men. He didn't wear a hood. It was just bright enough to see that he's was in his fifties, he had brown hairs and a cold glance. Joshua was statufied. Jeonghan was killing him with his eyes. The guy stepped in front of the americain, who avoided his gaze.

" Look at me now " he said with authority. Jisoo looked up gently before plunging his eyes into those of the man. The latter started to look at him from top to bottom. He took Joshua's chin with a hand before looking at him in every possible way. 

" You have three seconds to take you hand off my friend's face or I will pull out the few hairs you have on your head " provoked Jeonghan who didn't like the way that man was looking at his best friend.

" Stop talking if you don't want me to kill you in front of him " responded severely the boss. He stepped in front of Jeonghan this time.  
" You seem to be a tough guy, we will have work to do with you, but I'm sure you can be interesting ".

But what is he talking about ? wondered Jeonghan.

" Where did you take Yugyeom? "Jeonghan continued with the same aggressive tone. 

" Don't worry, he will come back. You should start worrying about yourself, you're going to experience the same thing". This sentence made the two boys shiver.

"But you, you have something in particular. "he smiled pervertedly at Jeonghan. "We're going to have a great time. »

The angel's face suddenly lost its colors, moving one step back towards the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Aju Nice ERA

Flashback 

"We wait for Jeonghannie hyung and we start " warned Soonyoung who was warming up with the others.

"Hyung is always late since he's been with Minhyuk hyung," said Dino, who was also reviewing the steps of their new dance.

"It's called being in love," said Mingyu, who was in the corner on his cell phone. He was talking to Wonwoo who was out of town during that comeback because he had acute gastritis. The older one was disappointed that he couldn't participate for this comeback and blamed himself. Mingyu missed him very much. The couple was rarely used to being separated and since Wonwoo had returned to his parents for treatment, they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Mingyu put down that phone and come to warm up, there's no way one of us is going to get hurt without Wonwoo."

Seungcheol stood against the window to breathe a little and saw a van from Monsta X (he deduced it) parked in front of the door. After two minutes a person with a hood came out and rushed inside the building.

"There's Jeonghan," Seungcheol sighed. He was ready to see the man he loves, tell about his wonderful life with Minhyuk.

————————————————————

"Come on, let go of me I really have to go," laughed Jeonghan as the older one held him by the arm to keep him from getting out of the van.

"We won't see each other for a week," pretended to sulk Minhyuk.

Jeonghan sat on his thighs before kissing him, Minhyuk slipped his hand on the angel's neck to deepen the kiss. Jeonghan started to moan when his lips were going on his neck.

The youngest managed to stop him so he could get away from the oldest and gave him a last kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" The Monsta x's member approved before kissing his hand, Jeonghan separated from him and went out.

————————————————————

"Hello everyone" shouted the angel as he entered the room and threw his bag to the side.

"You look very happy to me, you had a good night, didn't you ? " asked Soonyoung with an idea in mind. 

"If you knew" Jeonghan pulled out his tongue with a smile on his face. 

"No, thanks, we don't need the details," Seungkwan said, expressing his disgust just thinking about what they were insinuating.

Jihoon watched the scene while looking at Seungcheol who was decomposing internally. 

"Now it's time to practice" 

The training lasted for several hours. Seungcheol couldn't concentrate, his steps were wrong sometimes and he couldn't follow the choreography, which was one of the most complex until now.

"Hyung what are you doing" Soonyoung was also a little on edge with the comeback coming up.  
"Sorry I did a mistake again ," whispered the leader who was so tired of himself already. 

"It's been the 20 times that you are making the same mistake " 

"I know, Can we take a break please ? " Seungcheol looked at him while Jihoon was looking at his boyfriend too to convince him to say yes and Soonyoung agreed. 

"Okay, 15-minute break."

The oldest directly went to the bathroom and cleaned his face with fresh water.

The door opened and he saw his best friend, Jihoon.

"Hyung, are you alright?"

"Yes I was good before the guy I love mentioned his « beautiful night » with another guy. »

"Hyung, you can only blame yourself for this » Jihoon crossed his arms. 

"What do you mean? » 

"You and Jeonghan had been sleeping together for several months, and you succumbed and fell in love, it was the trap of this kind of relationship. And both of you knew it" 

The younger one added, "You should have told him before Minhyuk did." 

"It's so easy to say" the oldest started to get angry even though he knew it was his fault.

"I know very well that I was just a fuck buddy for Jeonghan and taking the risk of telling him my feelings without being sure he felt the same in return would ruin our friendship. » 

"Jeonghan had no feelings for Minhyuk when they started dating, who tells you he couldn't have done the same thing with you" Jihoon was trying to reason him the best he could.

"The break is over," Soonyoung was screaming to everyone to come back.

"It's too late..., you saw how happy he is, I've never seen him like that"

"When he was with you he was exactly the same. "Jihoon took a step towards the leader. 

"When he knew all these Friday afternoons that you were going to meet in the evening, he smiled so much. »

"He knew very well that he was going to get fucked, that's why," said with an annoyed tone Seungcheol.

There was a knock on the door and a black haired angel appeared. Jeonghan.

"Guys, Soonyoung is getting impatient, can you come back? "he said in a small voice.

Jihoon bit his lip. Shit. 

"We're coming" Seungcheol took one last look at Jihoon ending their conversation and passed in front of Jeonghan ignoring him.  
The angel looked at Jihoon who had remorse in his eyes. 

"Is everything alright? "Jeonghan asked timidly.  
Jihoon patted his shoulder before going out, trying to stay as natural as possible. 

"Yes, come on"  
Jeonghan was boiling inside he had time to hear Seungcheol's last sentence.  
How dare he talk about him like that.  
————————————————————  
Present 

"You" the chief called Jeonghan dryly.

"Your cell phone's been ringing for a while now. « Seungcheol with a stupid red heart next to his name » is calling you, guys we have a faggot with us" laughed the man, which triggered the laughter of others. 

"Jeonghan no," Joshua told him. Jeonghan is a time bomb ready to go off, the oldest was so impulsive. But he couldn't exploded or he was going to kill them all. 

"What you're going to do now is that you are going to send him a little message to stop this, so he will leave us, and your absence won't be very suspicious," the boss ordered him after taking up his threatening look again. Jeonghan took the phone, his hand was shaking.

"Poor little one he's shaking, anyway this relationship is unnatural, and if you're so anxious to not get fuck by men we'll work it out. "A perverse smile on his face appeared again. This sentence sounded really bad in the heads of the two young men. 

What am I writing. He's never going to believe me, panicked the angel. Joshua looked at him and as if they had spoken telepathically, he wrote the farewell message. 

To Seungcheol ❤️  
"Hello Seungcheol, I'm sorry to tell you this by message but I think we're both getting nowhere, it's a lost cause. I loved you, but I no longer have feelings for you. I realized that it was Jisoo I wanted, he is much more interesting than you, he is wonderful and we decided to stop our activities with the group and finally start a real life together, away from the spotlight. 

Don't look for us, it won't help. Keep my things in memory if you wish. I don't want to see you again. 

His finger remained a few seconds above the sent button. He couldn't do that. If only Seungcheol could understand the message behind this. The phone was ripped out of his hands, and ruthlessly, the chief sent the message.

"It wasn't that complicated, was it?" 

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me.

One of the two guards addressed his leader.  
"We can move on to the next one Sir." 

"Well," he turned his eyes to Jisoo.  
"You're lucky it's already your turn," he snapped his fingers and we grabbed Joshua. He was struggling but it was a losing battle. Annoyed the guard who was the tallest, twisted his arm. Joshua moaned in pain.

"Listen, it'll go well if you obey okay" before pushing him out. The American surrendered. 

"JOSHUA NO" Jeonghan tried to run towards the door except that the chief pointed a gun at him as he slowly pulled back towards the exit to join the two guards.

"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself instead." He shot next to Jeonghan to scare the angel, who dropped himself on the floor. It was these last words before the door closed and left the angel in the darkness again.

He heard Joshua screaming his name, believing that his best friend had just being shot by the boss. The young man curled up against the wall. A tear falling on his cheek.

Help us, I begging you, help us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
I hope you like that story for now.  
The atmosphere will become very dark in the next chapters so be ready 🤭


	6. Chapter 6

Blindfolded, Jisoo walked as ordered to an unknown destination but still surrounded by guards. 

He was pushed into a room before the blindfold was removed. It took time for his eyes to get used to the bright light again. He saw in front of him a man facing a fireplace drinking one of his strong alcohols. The cliché of the man with power. He turned around when he heard the American coming into the room and found himself alone with him when the two guards left to stay in front of the door outside.

The American wasn't sure what to do so he didn't move. The man started looking at him from all angles with his glass of whiskey in his hand. It was a frightening thing to see. It was like seeing a lion circling around his prey. 

Then the big boss went back to sit on a chair in front of Jisoo.

"I like you" his voice was deep and intimidating.

"You're talking about me as if I'm an object," Jisoo was offended and dared to open his mouth. The man began to whistle which caused the American to frown.

He had completely ignored Joshua's reproach and continued his observation.

"Take off your clothes."  
"What?!"  
"Don't make me repeat it, you might not like it," threatened the man who had stopped laughing and who was refilling his drink. Jisoo didn't want to know the consequences so he did it gently.

Once in his underwear, the boss took another interest in him. His gaze was so insistent on his body, it made the American feel uncomfortable.

"If you want money, you can contact our agency and they will give it to you". The man giggled again before approaching Jisoo who took a step back.

"Oh you know with what I'll do with you I'll have a lot more money than you can give me and don’t worry your agency will be good without you. It's a real industry, they'll find more talented," he added. Jisoo swallowed his saliva, he didn't like where this discussion was leading.

"Tell me, are you a faggot like your friend too?". The American rarely got angry but talking about Jeonghan like that got to him.

"Hey, even if I was one, what would it matter to you?" He crossed his arms on his bare chest.

"I just want to know what I can do with you." The man was so close he could smell his alcoholic breath. The boss looked into the whites of his eyes before lowering his gaze down his body. 

When he went to his office the doors opened behind him.

"It's okay, I'm done with him, you can bring him," he said indifferently.

" Take me where? " Joshua questioned him, but he had no answer.

Each guard grabbed his arm and pulled him out. One grabbed the pile of clothes on the ground as he passed by and threw it into a bin on the path.

A few minutes later, as the boss was serving himself another drink that was starting to go to his head, Jeonghan was brought into the room. The same thing happened to the angel, his blindfold was removed and he was left alone in the room with him.   
The member of Seventeen quickly adapted to the light and when he saw the man at the desk in front of him, he quickly stepped forward and slapped both hands on the table.

"WHERE'S JISOO? »

"Hello to you too, Jeonghan." Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at the man who already knew his name but went straight back to his first concern.

"You haven't answered my question". 

The man staggered up from his chair before walking around his desk to join the angel. Jeonghan turned to him because he was looking suspicious. He didn't step back when the taller man stood in front of him as he had done to Jisoo. The man began to touch his hair, except that Jeonghan grabbed his wrist to make him stop. 

"You have two seconds to step back." He threatened him. He didn't anticipate when the boss, who was stronger than he was, managed to twist his arm before pushing him forward on the desk and blowing in his ear.

"And you better obey me if you don't want me to kill Jisoo in front of you"

"Don't even say his name out of your filthy mouth." The angel who had turned into a demon couldn't contain himself.

The man tightened his grip and Jeonghan let out a cry of pain.  
"I don't think you're in a position to do anything to me."  
The angel was still bent over the desk with the man glued behind him.  
The man laughed slyly to make fun of the situation. 

"And don't tell me you don't like the position you're in now, you must be used to getting fuck like this. »

Jeonghan bit his lip not to respond and make things worse for himself. The boss let him go knowing he had won.

"Well, you've finally learned your lesson, get undressed"

——————————————————

The band was really realizing that something was really wrong with Jeonghan and Jisoo's disappearance. To confirm what they thought, JB, the leader of Got7 had contacted the 97 line to find out if they knew where Yugyeom was who had also disappeared. Their answer was negative, and both groups had promised to keep each other informed of their situation on both sides.

The agency claimed that Jeonghan and Jisoo had given their letters of resignation to leave the group. So they did not even want to look any further. But the members couldn't believe it was possible. There was a real problem. 

The leader was beginning to lose patience for not hearing from the other two older ones, it was inconceivable that anything had happened to them, he was ready to turn upside down the city and the country to find them. He read again and again the message Jeonghan had sent him. Dino was beside him with his head on his shoulder. 

"Hyung would never have written that," he tried to reassure himself. The leader closed his phone before getting up. 

"I'm going to check the hospitals to see if they've seen the guys, I can't just sit here and do nothing. " Mingyu and Wonwoo went with him.

"Jisoo told me in his message last night that they're in a park nearby, let's try to find their way back." 

So small groups formed to look for clues that would give them an idea of what had happened to the angel and the American. The research proved to be complicated, but the group was smart and determined. 

Seungcheol and the Meanie couple returned to the dormitories without any news in the evening. No hospital had seen the two men. The leader was angry, which frightened Mingyu and Wonwoo, who had never seen him like that. 

"Hyung we'll find them, I promise." Wonwoo was trying to stop him from breaking anything under the anger.

"Don't you think it's okay that the agency isn't helping us ?! »  
Mingyu said no because that's what he wanted to hear. No one in the group had seen these letters of resignation and Seungcheol refused to believe that they were real. What if the agency knew something?


	7. Chapter 7

Jisoo couldn't walk as fast as he was told. He was dragged somewhere again but this time his eyes weren't blindfolded he wished he had. 

First he went into a small room with four doors, and you could hear shouting and crying. Then he came into a long corridor with doors on all sides, like prison rooms with people inside. Some of them banged on the walls, got angry, cried, he couldn't see their faces, but their screams of distress and cries for help were enough for him to draw a picture of the place he had landed in. Women and men all trapped like him. 

A guard opened a door and pulled a girl outside who wasn't even struggling. He felt as if he had seen her before, even though her hair was messy and falling down on his face. She looks exhausted. He recognized her as Yuju from GFriend but he was not certain.

They put him in a cell too. A kind of dirty room with a bed without a blanket. On it was they were a white T-shirt and a short of the same colour also made of cloth. He had been wearing shorts ever since he left the chief's office. Right in front of the bed there was a toilet that had all the germs in the world. And that was it. He was left in this "room" before being locked up again. He looked around, not a window, nothing.

He had a moment of absence, but a sort of bell interrupted him. When it rang, the doors were opened by guards. Each person went out and walked to the end of the corridor. He managed to see Yugyeom walking next to another young man. Intrigued, he followed them. He arrived in a rather gloomy, smelly, medium-sized room with wooden tables and benches. Meals were already being served, well, what seemed to be soup, a poor piece of rotten meat and two potatoes. When everyone sat down he did the same at a table where there were three men and a woman. No one was talking to each other, and with robotic gestures they ate. The American had tried to swallow a piece of the meat but it was overcooked and he had almost choked. 

The main door opened again before he immediately recognized the person who entered. The angel had his head down and walked forward a little while hugging himself. Jisoo, alerted, slowly got up from the bench and made the others at his table raise their heads. He walked forward to Jeonghan who finally saw him and threw himself into his arms. They were in front of the guards who were watching the door, so in order not to be watched by them, he began to walk back to his table while holding Jeonghan in his arms and made him sit on the bench beside him.

The angel had put his hand back on the right side of his face when Jisoo pulled back from the embrace.   
"What's wrong with you? "the American asked him who received a simple 'nothing' from Jeonghan, but his lip was trembling. 

He then decided to take his wrist and remove his hand from his face by himself. The elder allowed him to do it, but did not want to look his best friend’s eyes. The skin around Jeonghan´s right eye had turned purple.

"They hit you," Jisoo breathed helplessly.  
"Just hit yeah..." the way Jeonghan had said it sounded ironic. Did the boss touched him, did he .... no. Joshua couldn’t think about something worst. Or didn’t want.

They started whispering when they noticed all eyes were on them. 

"Tell me, what did he do to you?"   
Tears rolled down the elder's eyes again as he nodded his head. 

"We have to get out of here Jisoo, please" said Jeonghan in a breath as he joined his best friend's arms again to cry, the youngest tightening his protective embrace. The angel clenched his fist on the American's shirt and closed his eyes before thinking of Seungcheol, which he needed so much right now.

"What have they done to you? "He murmured the sentence again, but didn't expect an answer from the other. He had never seen Jeonghan this frightened, although he was surely one of the bravest in the group.

Once he had calmed down a bit. Jeonghan finally looked up for the first time since he had entered the room. He saw four other people at his table and others around them. He did what Jisoo hadn't done so far and looked around the room and at the people.

"We are all idols" he deduced after a few seconds.  
« What ? »said Jisoo who had just made a disgusted expression when putting a piece of meat in his mouth again. He was so hungry.

"There are only twenty of us and there are only idols" 

The American also took the time to look around. Yugyeom was with Woojin from Stray Kids. He also saw Chaeyoung from Twice, Yuqi from (G)I-DLE, Jimin from BTS, others they couldn't quite recognize because they were in bad shape.

"Are you feeling better? " asked the girl who was at their table and hadn't spoken so far. Jeonghan didn't know who she was and had looked at her a little strangely, she must have noticed.

"I am Jiho. » Her name still didn't mean anything to him "From Oh my girl" 

"Jeonghan and Joshua from Seventeen" introduced the American by pointing to himself and his best friend.

"We know who you are." The man next to Joshua had stopped eating.  
"You don't pass so unnoticed when you get here," continued the boy with a gentle smile.  
Doyoung and Haechan from NCT. The third boy remained silent. 

"Where are we?" Jeonghan wasted no time in asking for the only thing he was really interested in at the time.

"If only we knew, we've been here for days, some people even weeks," Doyoung shrugged.

"Did you met the chief and had to pass his weird inspection," questioned the American who was trying to get as much information as possible.  
Jeonghan shivered again when he heard about this.

"Yes, we all go through this before we get here, but that's not the worst thing, you'll see, they'll keep testing you. » He must have been going through a lot here, Joshua thought to himself.

"There are newcomers every week. And sometimes people disappear from here, we don't know what happens to them and where they are taken. But if someone comes to pick you up one day in your room, it's no good" and with his last words he stood up when another bell rang and everyone went back to his little prison.

No solution came to Joshua's mind to get out of it. They were doomed to stay here for now. And with what little strength and conviction they had left, they got up and went back to their room. In the hallway, before Jisoo separated, he grabbed Jeonghan's hand and he walked a little further from his cell. 

"Han, We'll find a way out of this, just hold on," his eyes pleaded him to be strong even though he knew that his best friend's psychological and physical condition made him vulnerable at the moment. He touched Jeonghan’s cheek gently to reassure him.

The angel nodded and then barely let go of his hand, refusing to let go with a little cry. And loneliness gripped Joshua again when the door slammed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning : Rape, violence*

(Scene of violence and rape guys, I warn you even if I already told you at the beginning of the fiction that there would be this kind of scenes, the vocabulary is also quite crude " 

"Please stop, please stop," Jeonghan shouted as the boss blocked him against the desk again, trying to open his pants. The young man crushed his foot with all his might to get the other to let go and then kicked him in his private part. He rushed to the door to open it, only to find himself with a gun to his forehead. 

"Please don't let him do this, no," he begged the guard to help him, tears still streaming down his face. Except the man pushed him back into the room and closed the door. Hands surrounded him and crept into his jeans as Jeonghan watched helplessly the door closed in front of him, he lost the last hope he had of escaping this fate. 

The smell of the man whispering just behind his ear made him sick. His rough hands that went under his shirt gave him horrible chills. Not the good shivers that Seungcheol gave him when he touched him gently as if he was made of porcelain.

"No, no, it's a nightmare," he'd close his eyes, sobbing. 

He could feel the bump in the man's pants behind him. It disgusted him. No matter how much he defended himself, he knew that the man would have the last word, he would die if he rebelled. The fear that he had deep inside him was hiding the anger that was beginning to be born. He would rather die than live that...and then he thought about the other members. He couldn’t die. 

He heard the sound of a belt behind him. An arm encircled his waist, pulling him violently towards the desk and pushing him against it. His body no longer responded. The man tore off his shirt as Jeonghan wouldn't raise his arms to take it off himself.

"Don't worry, you'll have brand new clothes soon," said the man when Jeonghan reacted belatedly to the removal of his shirt. The Boss lifted up the angel and forced him to lie down on the desk before pulling his pants off, while holding the body of the younger one with the other arm. 

"You don't know what you are doing, you will regret it, I promise you, I will kill you." Jeonghan was trying to remain dignified, reckless as he was every day with Seventeen even though he felt that emotions were overwhelming him and he was beginning to have trouble breathing.

The boss pulled down his own pants without taking them off. 

"You talk too much, a little bitch like you should shut up."  
Jeonghan didn't know how to react, but the man grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him over on his stomach. 

Jeonghan reached out his hand and tried to grab a sort of statuette on the desk, but he felt the man penetrate him violently without precautions. The pain was horrible. He'd never felt that before as he squeezed his hand on the edge of the desk before he started crying in pain again.

"No...no," he was at the end of his strength, his voice and his breath too. The man's movements became faster and faster, Jeonghan didn't react any more, he didn't even have the will to defend himself, he let out small groans of pain far from those of pleasure. The boss pulled his hair so that he could look at him, his smile was frightening.

« I’m sure you like that slut »

Jeonghan spat at him with what little strength he had left to react; madly angry, the man withdrew from him before trying to turn him over to punish him, but the angel blocked the boss's arm between his legs before trying to make an abrupt movement to twist and break it. It seemed to work as the man shouted. He pushed Jeonghan away and he fell from the desk to the floor. 

The boss opened his desk drawer, pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the angel who was looking at him defiantly even though he was in bad shape, naked, his hair was a mess too. 

The guard in front of the door had entered immediately when he heard his boss's scream. The older man gestured him to stop as he was about to catch Jeonghan and surely hit him. The boss took it upon himself to suddenly lift Jeonghan up with his remaining arm before putting his gun to his head.

"You're going to put your cute little butt on that chair right now"

Jeonghan didn't look down, but did as he was told.  
The chief nodded to the guard who stood right behind Jeonghan's chair to make sure he would not move.

"Listen, I have a proposition for you."

The angel did not answer but showed that he was attentive.

"If you let me do what I want to do with you, like emptying my balls in your ass or using you as a coffee table, I won't touch your little Jisoo and make him endure what the others are going through here." The boss started pacing around the office.  
"However, if you refuse I'll make him suffer, suffer a lot, which means he won't even last a week here" 

Jeonghan didn't answer, he just lowered his head. He had already made up his mind, he didn't have to think about it for long.

"I accept" 

"Well, we're going to have a lot of fun together," the man laughed sarcastically before waving at the guard, who pulled the angel out of the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Jeonghan, Joshua and the others were again gathered in the great hall for lunch. No breakfast for them.

"Did you sleep last night ? » Jeonghan asked, biting into the only piece of bread they had been given with water and a little rice.

"Not really," said Joshua, who was really tired but hadn't been able to sleep in that place. 

"I can tell it just by looking at your face," mocked Jeonghan, who kept his joking skills despite the situation. Joshua looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you," he said sarcastically.

The main door opened, all eyes turned to it. The big boss came in. Joshua raised an eyebrow when he saw that he had a splint on his arm. He turned directly to Jeonghan, who had a smirk. 

"Is that you? "the American asked his best friend, who looked suspicious. 

"Oops, my bad," he said ironically. I'll break his arm completely next time. " Pure insolence was found in Jeonghan, the American said to himself.

"Jeonghan" a loud voice started to resonate in the room. 

"What does he want from you? " asked Jisoo with Fear for his best friend. 

"Nothing's worrying you." 

"Jeonghan" the voice growled louder when he saw that the angel did not answer his first call. Jeonghan threw his remaining piece of bread on the table, sighing and waving at Jisoo before following the boss who had called him. 

Joshua was speechless.

"What he's gotten himself into again," he grumbled inwardly even though he was worried. 

For more days it was the same thing. He would pick up Jeonghan at lunch and bring him back only in the late afternoon. The angel was trying to stay normal, even though Jisoo had tried to get him to talk at dinner in the evening, the angel told him that everything would be fine. It was starting to annoy the American who was losing his patience because his best friend was hiding something from him. One day, Jeonghan came back with a bruise around his neck as if he had been strangled. The elder had avoided the question, but Joshua wasn't blind, he could see his best friend's drugged eyes.

« Han, are you on drug ? » 

« I’m okay Shua » said as always the oldest.

Joshua, on the other hand, hadn't had too many problems so far, and nothing very disturbing had happened to him when they'd been here for a week, strange. Yet some came back traumatized from their absences when they were called during the day. 

"Jisoo" 

"Yes," Joshua lifted his head from his food and looked Jeonghan in the eyes. 

"I love you, you know."

"Yes, me too, Han" 

"Then you have to trust me"

"Of course, but... "He couldn't see what Jeonghan was getting at. It was all so obvious. 

"Please stop asking me questions about what's going on for both our sakes." 

Joshua didn’t know what to say to this. He just approved with his head. Jeonghan had a sad smile at him before hiding his face in Joshua’s neck who hugged him harder to comfort him.

———————————————————

On the other side, the group was beginning to get tired of not knowing where the other two were. They'd been all over the city looking for any evidence. 

The idea that they had run away together had been completely erased from their minds. Seungcheol was getting out of control and almost attacked a policeman who didn't know what to tell them despite the fact that they had explained the situation. Like the agency, the disappearance didn't seem to worry them any more than that.

"I'm sure they just wanted to live their lives away from it all." 

"The life of an idol is understandably complicated."

These were the arguments they heard over and over again for all this to lead to nothing and the two best friends were still missing. It was too much.

The leader had stormed into the CEO's office, followed by the other members who had been trying to control him again and again for a week. 

"Jeonghan and Joshua had fought their way to this point and would never have run away or given up! " he shouted at the CEO. 

" Seungcheol, calm down, sit down. " 

That was the one sentence you shouldn't say. Mingyu had caught the leader with Jun's help before pushing him out of the office. Everyone was looking at them, security was about to arrive. The three of them had been taken outside. 

"It's normal for him to be heartbroken, but you have to help him overcome this and above all teach him to control himself," the CEO told the rest of the group in his office.

"Hyung, there's nothing normal," interrupted Jihoon.

"It's a disappearance, a kidnapping, whatever you want, but not a resignation." Soonyoung was also starting to lose his temper, his jaw was clenched. 

"We want to see the letters of resignation from both of them." 

"I don't have them on me, and you don't have access to these documents," the CEO's face darkened as he folded his arms as he sat in the back of his seat. 

""I have work to do now, get out."

Ah, they touched something on the Joshua/Jeonghan case.

Jihoon put his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder to point the way out. They had to stay smart, and above all, not put the agency completely backwards.

——————————————————-

Mingyu, Jun and Seungcheol had been taken out in the back alley of the agency so that it would not be suspicious that three Seventeen members would be kicked out by security.

Seungcheol had his hands in his hair, pulling them out in anger. He tried to breathe to calm his nerves. Except he felt his cheeks were wet. So he turned his back to the others before bending forward, putting his hands in his lap. He saw Mingyu's feet appear in front of him. He stood up slowly in front of the giant. 

"Hyung" The giant took the leader in his arms and after a few moments Seungcheol also put his arms around Mingyu. He could feel his tears coming back, which made him sniff. 

« we are going to found them Hyung » Jun rubbed the leader's back. A week ago, the Chinese had become more mature, his childish part had almost disappeared. He realized he's the second oldest since the other two disappeared. The leader needed his support.

The rest of the group also went out the back door and surrounded Seungcheol and Mingyu.

The leader finally took off before he took a persevering look. He lifted his head after this moment of weakness.

"We're going to find them on our own, nobody believes us, so we're going to show them that we don't need them to solve this. The group nodded to the leader's words.

"But for that we're going to have to stick together because it's going to be complicated, no matter what we have to do, promise me that we're going to be together and nobody's going to be in danger alone."

A promise from every member was made.

Seungcheol placed his thumb in the middle so that everyone else would do the same. 

Their war cry rang out. A war cry that had the motivation and conviction to save their friends from the clutches of evil.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jeonghan" the concerned person raised his head abruptly. He was falling asleep on his plate. He rubbed his eyes with fatigue before looking at his best friend.

"Eat hurry up, we don't have much time left," he reminded him as he pointed to his foods.

"I'm not hungry," he said as he pushed the food out. He had been disgusted with it lately.

Joshua sighed before turning around on the bench to face Jeonghan. 

"Look at you, you've got 20 meters long darks circles. We eat very poorly here and you manage not to be hungry." He was about to touch Jeonghan's forehead, but the older gently pushed his hand away. 

"I'm just tired Jisoo, don't start giving me a moral lecture," the elder complained.

"Yes, and that bruise on your neck is a sign of tiredness too," ironized the American who was getting tired of secrets. He knew that Jeonghan had warned him, but it was impossible to stand by and watch his best friend's condition deteriorate. 

« Don't start talking about it again Jisoo » he warned him, he didn't want to justify himself. 

The American stood up suddenly before taking his food, glaring at Jeonghan with an angry look before going to sit down at another table.  
The angel let out a plaintive grunt before putting his head between his arms. Someone patted his back to comfort him. Doyoung.

"Hang on hyung" 

Jeonghan thanked him before starting the conversation. He needed it. "I miss my members." 

"Mine too" said with compassion the NCT member. He saw that Jeonghan was not feeling well and his eyes softened thinking of what these monsters could do to him because of his physical condition and his many absences. He had noticed that Jisoo had never been called before, so he thought Jeonghan had something to do with it. 

As Doyoung was analyzingJeonghan's wounds, the angel took a look at Jisoo eating alone on the table next to them. Some part of Jeonghan was angry that he wasn't being 100% honest with him anymore, but another part knew that he was protecting him. 

One of the guards entered the room and began to move around the room, Jeonghan watched him and he stopped in front of Jisoo. The angel frowned. They exchanged a few words before the American began following him.

"No," Jeonghan whispered before getting up. 

"What?" Doyoung asked.

"Where are they going?" 

"Jeonghan you know that-" he wanted to grab the angel's arm, but Jeonghan escaped him and walked with a determined and quick step towards the door. He wanted to follow Jisoo but someone stood in front of him. 

"Jeonghan go back to sit down now " the tall guard asked with a threatening voice.

"Don't call me by my first name," he said, clenching his teeth before continuing.  
"We have a compromise, you must not touch him".

"If you stay in your place, nothing bad will happen to him."Jeonghan clenched his fists.

"Now get out," the man pushed him. The angel thought his fist would go in his face but he controlled himself. Only two minutes later it was his turn to be called by the big boss. Great what was he going to do today. 

He wasn't led into the office, but he walked through another place, before going upstairs to the first floor and arriving in front of a majestic wooden door.   
The guard who had brought him was going to push him violently in the room, but he ducked before complaining about being pushed around all the time.

"I've got fucking legs," he began to get angry as the door closed behind him.

He kept bitching but saw that he was in a bedroom. It doesn't sound good was thinking Jeonghan. The shivers began to come back in him, images of everything he had been put through. 

He felt his vulnerability coming back... He didn't feel able to fulfill the pleasures of this disgusting man any longer.

He saw him appear in a doorway frame while he was in a bathrobe with a cigarette in his hand. He motioned for him to come closer.

Jeonghan didn't do it at the first invitation. He walked to the middle of the room before stopping. The boss released a cloud of smoke with his cigarette before slowly approaching. 

"Have you ever smoked Jeonghan?"  
"No."   
The boss put it in front of the angel's mouth, who turned his head away. The man's impatience increased and he grabbed Jeonghan's hand before burning his arm with the end of the cigarette.

Jeonghan, not expecting it, pulled his arm out by force before touching the mark. He hadn't screamed, he'd been through worse. 

"That's for not listening to me when I tell you to come closer," he then threw his cigarette butt away before removing his bathrobe and looking at the angel. There was really nothing attractive on his body, Jeonghan just wanted to run away. 

He was pushed onto the bed a few seconds later before the man took advantage of his body, as if he was a sexual object. He didn't want to defend himself since the punishment was even more violent and Jisoo was going to have problems.

———————————————————-  
When he finished, the man threw him out of the room and the angel fell at the feet of the guard and caught his leg. The guard pushed him to let him go before taking him back to his cell. He was shaking like a dead leaf, who would feel good after being abused.

As soon as he got in his cell, he rushed to the small sink to get rid of the dirt he had been carrying around every day.   
Then he sat down on the cell floor in a corner. He put his hand on the side of his shorts and pulled out something that might save him. A cell phone.

When he fell on the guard, he had slipped his hand into the man's pocket. He knew that each guard had a mobile phone which they kept in their back pocket. The small cell phone allowed them to coordinate their activity. So he didn't have a lock code. Jeonghan had figured it all out, he was known to be one of the smartest in the group, and he was going to use that ability. 

With his hands still shaking, he dialed a number he knew by heart, hoping he would have time before the guard realized the device was missing.

Beep...beep...beep the phone rang.  
The angel bit his lip in apprehension. 

"Hello? »

"Seung-Seungcheol? »

"Yes. 

Switching the action to the Seungcheol side 

"Yes?" asked the leader. Wait, I know that voice he wondered. He sighed as his breathing quickened.

"Jeonghan? Love is it you? "He silenced the members who had heard the call and began to question him from all sides.

"Yes" Jeonghan's little voice broke his heart.

"Where are you, Han ? Jisoo with you? Is he okay? Please tell me you're okay " He had so many questions to ask.

Jihoon waved to him not to panic and slow down so Jeonghan would understand. Wonwoo ran out of the room before coming back with his laptop, he started tapping on it quickly.

"Jisoo's fine yes, me too... I don't know where we are Cheol I want to leave" his voice cracked. 

"Babe, we'll find a way" he tried to reassure his boyfriend but he felt so helpless and confused. He knew that Jeonghan was lying to him just by his voice, he could sense that something was wrong. 

He finally saw what Wonwoo was doing, he had managed to crack a software program to locate mobile phones, so he started trying to get Jeonghan's location.

"Hyung you have to try to stay on the line as long as you can so we can get your position," Wonwoo shouted from a distance so Jeonghan could hear him.

"Han describe the location and what you saw." 

"I'm in some kind of weird cell, there are a lot of idols, they're n-" he stopped he didn't want to tell Seungcheol what we were doing to them here, what we were doing to him. The oldest was going to lose his temper and blame himself that two of his members were suffering because of his alleged incompetence to protect them. 

He went on to change the subject  
"I haven't seen much. They blindfold us when we move except when we go to eat." 

"It's okay, Hannie, we'll find you, stay with me." The leader was trying to get him to talk. On the one hand to get as much information as possible, but also because he missed his voice.

On Jeonghan’s side   
He heard angry footsteps in the corridor, which was approaching his position. And he heard someone unlock the lock on his door...

"Cheol they found out, they know it! " two guards came into the cell, they looked really, really pissed off. He had to create a diversion to keep the cell phone as long as possible. He got up before he tried to avoid the guards trying to grab him. He elbowed one in the belly and bent down before going out into the corridor. He wouldn't get far, but he had to try. The will go after him. He fell near a locked door he couldn't open.

"Please get us out of here," he shouted into the handset before he was hit on the head, which knocked him out. He fell heavily to the ground.

The members had heard the scene, they crossed their fingers that the loading time would come. They had encouraged Jeonghan to stand up to the guards for as long as possible, Seungcheol didn't want to because the guards were going to hurt him but the angel would have done it anyways.

It was when a loud thud of a body falling on the ground and the noise that the phone made when it fell too, that they all looked at Wonwoo. Seungcheol squeezed the phone in his hand and then against his chest when he hung up.

"Wonwoo, tell us it worked ? I’m begging you »


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback   
Boom boom Era end 2016  
Seventeen had just performed in Mcountown. As they returned to their waiting room, Seungcheol stopped to greet one of his friends whom he had been very close to since the beginning of the band. Hwasa from Mamamoo. They exchanged a few words and smiles. Jeonghan didn't miss any of these smiles. Why couldn't he take his eyes off them.   
Once in the waiting room, the angel sat down on the couch to rest. Seungcheol walked into the room while Jeonghan shoot him a dirty look because he was laughing maniacally with Hwasa. 

"Yes, see you soon, good luck with the promotion of your group," he exclaimed before he ended the conversation.

"Hey ! " Joshua said jokingly, jumping on the couch beside him. Jeonghan looked up to the ceiling at his best friend's stupidity and returned to his cell phone.

From Minhyuk 🙈  
Hey Babe, do you want to do something tonight, I just got back to Seoul. 

Jeonghan smiled at the message even though he had a strange feeling inside.  
"Hosh, we don't have anything planned for training tonight ? " the angel asked the tiger who was changing his clothes. 

"Nooope tonight is rest time," then he glanced pervertly at Jihoon.

"But not for you "Seungkwan choked with his bottle next to him, DK innocently turned his head towards them as he didn't understand the situation. Jihoon showed his middle finger before fleeing from the room to the car. 

From Han ❤️  
If you want? Where ? ❤️

From Minhyuk 🙈  
In a restaurant in a rather hidden part of Seoul, and afterwards we can go to my dorm, the members went home for a few days.😏

From Jeonghan ❤️  
All right but you're picking me up. That's not a question. To tired to walk in this cold 😭

From Minhyuk🙈  
I knew you were gonna say that. I know you pretty well. 8:00 P.M. outside your dorm, see you love ❤️ 

Jeonghan saw that Joshua was looking over his shoulder at his messages...  
"Hey stop doing that " the older hit him.  
"What I wanted to know why you were smiling like that. And I know someone is going to get laid tonight" he was beat by the angel who gave him a playful hit on the head after his naughty look about his reunion with Monsta X's member.

Back at the dormitory   
Since last summer, when Seungcheol made the mistake of insulting Jeonghan out of jealousy while he was listening at the door, it had become quite awkward between them.   
But the leader had decided that he couldn't keep his feelings to himself any longer and that maybe it was time to share them with the person concerned. He knocked on the angel's door. Jeonghan looked like he was busy picking out an outfit for tonight and was also packing his bag. 

"Hey." 

"Oh, hey, Scoups, what are you doing here? "The angel continued to put one of his pants in the bag.   
The leader was ready to take a step back. He couldn't do that. The moment of hesitation could be seen on his face as Jeonghan stood up when he saw that Seungcheol wasn't speaking.   
"Seungcheol, what's going on? »

"I need to talk to you."

"I can guess if you're here, but I'm in a hurry, Minhyuk is coming in 15 minutes," he says, looking at his watch.   
Seungcheol bit his lip before sitting on the angel's bed.

"I-I don't really know how to say this.  
Jeonghan stopped what he was doing before he sat down next to him.   
"I know you heard me last time when I was talking to Woozi, I didn't mean to be mean to you, I was pissed."

Flashback in flashback 😆 (inception🤭😂)  
"It's too late..., you've seen how happy he is, I've never seen him like this."  
"Yes, when he was with you he was the same. "Jihoon took a step towards the leader. 

"When he knew all those Friday afternoons that you were going to meet in the evening, he smiled so much. »

"He knew he was going to get fuck, that's why," said the annoyed leader.  
There was a knock on the door and a small head appeared. Jeonghan.

Back to the first flashback 

Jeonghan lowered his head.  
"It hurted me but I also felt guilty, for you to talk about me like that I must've hurt you, especially since Woozi knows about our special relationship now."

"He knows there's nothing left now, but I wanted to talk to you about that...." The leader chewed his lip anxiously.  
Jeonghan didn't say a word, he waited for the rest with apprehension.

"I know there's a lot of assumptions about sex as friends, that if you do it without feelings, it can break your friendship, because there is always one who fall in love. "  
Jeonghan didn't fully understand where he was getting at.  
"Everything was clear between us, Seungcheol, who cares what others think," he said with a gentle tone to reassure him.

"It's not about the other it's about me" He swallowed his saliva and then took a deep breath before letting out what was weighing on his heart.  
He took the hand of the angel who raised an interrogative eyebrow at this gesture, he was used to this kind of affection with the members. But there he shivered he was afraid of what the older was going to say to him.   
"I'm not looking for an answer from you, I just want to free myself from the burden I've been carrying for a few months," Seungcheol warned him. 

Jeonghan looked him in the eyes, which intimidated him a little, but at the same time the more he looked at him the more he fell in love.

"Han, I know that between the two of us, things were clear and precise, we slept together, we got rid of our stress and at the same time we shared a moment just the two of us away from each other. But the problem is, I didn't think it was going to go this far. Going so far in the fact that every time I kissed you, or you hugged me, I was going further and further over the line we had set. »  
Jeonghan looked at him in astonishment, he had finally understood, he immediately removed his hand from Seungcheol's before getting up from bed showing his back to the older. 

"I'm sorry, Han, I can't control this, I love you, I love you more and more every time I see you. "In desperation, he also got up before standing in front of the angel who had now red eyes, he looked down as Seungcheol stood in front of him. 

"Why are you telling me this now, Seungcheol? "The youngest spoke in an accusing tone, but at the same time he was touched by what he had just said. 

"Telling me this now, when I've been with him for 8 months, that everything's fine."

"I know it was stupid forget it" the leader was about to leave but Jeonghan caught him by the wrist.

You can't just throw this at me and walk away!" Jeonghan got angry, raising his voice desperately.   
"Hey, what do you want me to do then ? I shouldn't have told you the truth. I'm so egoistic. I wish you all the happiness in the world with Minhyuk, and I hope he'll love you as much as I do." 

The leader had meanwhile taken Jeonghan's face in his hands when he saw that his eyes had shed the first tears. He had glued his forehead to the angel's one before whispering to him that he had been stupid. Jeonghan was looking at his lips, Seungcheol felt that his lips were becoming a real magnet that wanted to find the lips of the youngest at all costs. But he stepped back. Minhyuk was innocent he couldn't do that.

"Have fun tonight okay" He kissed his forehead and smiled sadly as he walked out of the room, leaving a lost Jeonghan who felt on his bed, crying.

——————————————————-

"Tokyo was awesome," exclaimed Minhyuk as he and Jeonghan settled into a small Italian restaurant, they took a secluded table to avoid any malicious rumors. 

"And you, I saw your comeback performance was so cool ! " was smiling the older, proud of the angel.  
Jeonghan was staring into space, barely touching his plate and vaguely listening to his boyfriend's words.

The member of Monsta x, waved his hand in front of him, which brought him back to earth.

"How are you? Are you okay ? " he looks suddenly concerned for Jeonghan.

"Sorry I'm exhausted, Hoshi's killing us with all his training," the angel tried to smile. Even though the evening was not going well, Minhyuk managed to make Jeonghan laugh once in a while, and then they ended up in a bar before going to Monsta X's dorm, a little drunk. Minhyuk had push Jeonghan against the front door of the apartment while kissing him languorously as Jeonghan slid his hands on the elder's neck. Minhyuk led them both into the bedroom while continuing to kiss him, and dropped them on the bed.

Everything was going well, they were bare-chested, Jeonghan had gone all the way down Minhyuk's chest, leaving kisses on both sides. Still in his pants, the elder changed places before kissing again the angel, both of their bottoms still wearing pants, touching each other. Minhyuk was about to take off his trousers but he saw that tears were running down Jeonghan's cheeks.

"Shit Babe what's going on, did I scare you or something "He knelt back down on the bed to make room for the angel who had put his hands on his face. Minhyuk thought it was the alcohol but he knew Jeonghan hadn't drunk enough to be like this. He helped the youngest to stand up and the angel found refuge in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered these words softly through his tears.

"Han look at me, explain to me," he whispered in his ear to calm him down.

" I've been trying for eight months, but I can't, my feelings just won't come. "   
Minhyuk wanted to reassure him that it was okay, that he didn't have to blame himself that they were going to come later. 

"No, no they won't come, I know it." He looked at the elder, his words were deep, confident.   
"They're somewhere else, I couldn't do anything, it's out of control " explained between his tears Jeonghan.  
Minhyuk knew about the history between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the angel spent his time telling him about the leader and so he made the connection.

"Seungcheol? "Minhyuk asked him calmly, even though his boyfriend had just told him that he loved another man.   
Jeonghan nodded. Minhyuk hugged for a few seconds to breathe his scent because he knew what was about to happen next and it would break his heart.

"Go to him Han, you have to be with him, I don't want you to be with me in pain and every moment we spend together you will think of another. He lifted Jeonghan's head holding his chin, kissing delicately his wet cheeks.

"Hey don't pity me, do what will make you happy first" Minhyuk was a really good person, Jeonghan said. How could he do this to him. With sincerity, he gave a last kiss on the older's lips. It was so hard for Minhyuk to let go of them.  
"Be happy" the elder whispered to him.

"Be happy" the elder whispered to him.  
Jeonghan thanked him with a grateful smile before getting dressed and running out into the street. He must find Seungcheol. He need to find Seungcheol now. 

He called him, but he didn't answer. So he called Joshua who told him that the leader was probably at the studio with Jihoon. With so much adrenaline, he ran those few miles to the studio. He rushed up to the room before suddenly opening the door. The two faces of Jihoon and Seungcheol who were focused on their work turned to him, intrigued. Seungcheol stood up from his chair as he looked out of breath.

"It's all right, Han. Why did you run?"  
The younger one threw himself on him so that his lips can meet their soulmates . Seungcheol didn't answer right away, he closed his eyes and put his hands around Jeonghan's waist to deepen the kiss. The angel's hands clung to the leader's hair. The kiss lasted several seconds before they moved away to catch their breath.

"I love you Seungcheol, I love you, I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier," the younger one whispered. The leader smiled at him, before he pressed his lips against Jeonghan's again. 

"Hello, I'm here," Jihoon, who was watching the scene, looked at them with an annoyed tone for this skinship, but he was secretly so happy for his two friends. The two had to stop kissing because the sudden appearance of Jihoon in their world made them laugh.  
"I love you too Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol hugged him tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape violence and some consensual sex  
Be ready 🙃

A piercing sound resounded in Jeonghan's ears as he regained consciousness. He was lying on a bed. He immediately saw that he was in a bedroom, unfortunately he did recognized it as the bedroom of the boss, for coming too often. When he tried to move he saw that he was handcuffed to the headboard. He rubbed his head with his other hand where he had been hit. He tried to move his wrist in all directions to break the handcuff but it only accentuated the red mark that was forming around it.

He remembered that he was on the phone with Seungcheol. He didn't know if they had been able to locate him, but he was so hopeful. The door opened abruptly and the older man came in. He looked very angry and Jeonghan moved back as far as he could towards the headboard to get away from him. As usual he grabbed his hair and started to yell at him. The angel tried to grip the man's arm to soften the force he was putting on him but he was out of control. 

"You stole one of our phones to try to rat us out, didn't you? " he slapped Jeonghan while he was still holding it. He let him go violently before he put his hand around his neck to strangle him. 

"You know the consequences, you don't seem to understand."

"Please don't hurt him, he doesn't know it was my idea." Jeonghan was trying to catch some air but the man was clenching his neck tighter and tighter. The man's face came close to his own.  
"Too late your promise is broken, he will suffer the consequences," he laughed, his breath still smelled of alcohol.

"Unfortunately for you it might not be as pleasant as usual," he waved to one of his guards, who gave him a belt. 

"Strip him." 

" No ! Don’t touch me "Jeonghan began to struggle when the first guard approached him. He blocked him with his arms while the other tried to undress the angel. The Seventeen’s member bit his arm very hard and his skin began to bleed. 

"Hurry up, why are you struggling so much while that bitch is tied up," the chief got impatient and tapped the belt in his hand.   
Jeonghan tried to resist for a few more seconds before another slap sounded. He felt out of this world again when he saw that he was undressed, still handcuffed to the bed. His pale skin was covered in bruises, but he could still see the boss looking at him perversely, proud of his work.

The latter approached Jeonghan before hitting him on the legs with the belt. The angel let out a cry of surprise followed by cries of pain as they multiplied. He hit every part of his body, right up to his butt. Jeonghan's muscles were petrified and could not move because of the pain. Scratches had now joined the bluish stains. When the boss had had enough, he looked at his two guards who were mockingly watching the scene and said to them.

"I have to go and repair the mistakes he has caused, you can do whatever you want with him, you can have fun," he said, insisting on his last words. The two men looked at each other before they gave Jeonghan that look that frightened him, that look that was ready to make him suffer. One of the two men was the one from whom he had stolen the phone, you could see that he was planning to take revenge. He felt two hands which started to hold him and in front of him, the other guard was starting to untie his jeans while looking at him dirtily.

"You should never have done that, I'm going to make you regret it, I almost got killed because of you". 

And for a good hour the two men took advantage of him. They raped his frail body, there were no other words. So many feelings mingled as he had lost his power to react. 

He wanted to die, he felt dirty. He knew he'd failed and they were going to hurt Jisoo.

———————————————————-

As a guard came to get him, Jisoo looked one last time at Jeonghan's table, who was alone with Haechan and others. He was surprised to be called for the first time for 'an activity'. He really didn't know what to expect. 

He was walked to a room and when he entered he had to sit on the chair on the middle. A man with glasses and gray hair came in and ordered him to get on the scales and measured him. Then he looked at his body just like the boss did." Am I a piece of meat. Looks like he wants to sell me," Jisoo thought annoyed.

He didn't do anything else to him. He was blindfolded again before we took him back to the refectory. He didn't see Jeonghan at the usual table. He gazed at the rest of the room but didn't see him at the other tables either.

"What has he done now? ». He blamed himself for getting mad at the elder. But he didn't appreciate being protect by him when he knew how to defend himself.  
But his anxiety grew when he saw two days after Jeonghan had still not reappeared. He had tried to get information from the guards who had brutally chase him away. One night he had heard a cell opening and closing. And the next day Jeonghan reappeared. He was at the usual table as if nothing had happened. 

Joshua had rushed to the table to sit next to his best friend.  
"Where have you been for the last two days?" he whispered to him, completely worried.

"I was sick, I stayed in my cell." It was weird because the angel was the only one with a long-sleeved shirt. Jisoo raised an eyebrow before grabbing his arm and lifting his sleeve. He saw that red mark, right down to the flesh on his wrist. It wasn't hard to figure out what it was.

« Don’t lie to me »Jisoo slammed his fists on the table and also stood up on impulse. The angel pulled him towards the table again so he wouldn't be noticed while all eyes were on them. It was easy to get noticed here as very few people dared to speak.

Their argument was interrupted when black smoke came into the room.   
"Cell 23 is burning, one dead" they learned that one cell had caught fire and contaminated three other cells. One person had died and the other three persons were now left without a cell. Including Jisoo. 

Jeonghan had begged the boss to let them sleep in his cell in exchange of what he wanted. Jeonghan knew how to be persuasive. And that night, the two were together. Jisoo was sitting on the bed looking at the wall while Jeonghan had his head on his lap staring at the ceiling. The American ran his hand through the angel's hair, but he stopped when he felt a kind of bump on his best friend's head. But he pretended it was nothing. However, Jeonghan had felt his movement stop. It was getting difficult to hide that from Jisoo. Anyway, Jeonghan's error would soon have consequences on him. 

"Joshuji"   
"Yes," Joshua lowered his head to look down at Jeonghan, who hesitated for a few seconds as he called out to him. And the angel had told him everything in great detail. He wasn't afraid to say the word "rape", he wasn't afraid anymore, he was only digusted.  
Joshua couldn't stand still, and had stood up and pacing around the room. Jeonghan had stopped him from getting angry and making too much noise, which would alert the guards. 

He then joined Jeonghan, who didn't move from the bed but didn't say a word. The American took him in his arms and put his chin on the elder's head. 

"Thank you for doing this for me". And now he was the one who blamed himself. He was afraid to touch Jeonghan's body and hurt him by hugging him... Victims of sexual assault often found it difficult to have contact with others, but Jeonghan was trying to be strong.   
"It's you Jisoo, I trust you, it's become a habit, I'm not afraid anymore," he said sadly. 

Jeonghan had his head on Jisoo's shoulder and he was singing Sunday Morning to comfort his best friend. But Jeonghan was thinking too much, he was thinking of the consequences.

"Jisoo, have you ever been in a relationship?"  
The American suddenly stopped singing. The question came out of nowhere. He scratched his throat as if he was ashamed to say it.

"Uh, no, I didn't really...have time." Jeonghan frowned. Then he learned that his best friend had never kissed anyone and therefore . . . had sex with someone.   
It made Jeonghan’s blood boil, and Jisoo didn't understand what happened when he felt a pair of lips on his. Jeonghan backed away a few seconds later slowly.

"I... "the American was a little embarrassed even though he didn't mind. "Why?"  
"Because I don't want you to have a bad memory for your first kiss, one of these assholes is gonna take advantage of you and your purity". Just thinking about that, the angel was ready to kill them all. 

But Jeonghan's gaze was lost for a moment, he seemed to be thinking, and Jisoo watched him do it.  
"Jisoo, it's awkward to ask you this, but I will like it if you agreed." Jeonghan wiggled on the bed, as if he was hesitant to ask for it. He tried to find the least weird and shocking way to turn his sentence ... 

"Do you want to do your... first time with me?" Joshua was shook at the proposal. He had seen that Jeonghan had suffered from these attacks, he thought about when it would be his turn. Having never done anything and his body not being used to this kind of interaction, he was going to have a really bad memory of it. 

"Okay," he agreed shyly. He really didn't know what to think about it. May be it was like a way to reassure himself. He felt like he needed it to overcome the violence he would experience later

‘’ I'll guide you. Just say stop if you want me to" Jeonghan didn't wait long and kissed him again, then took off their shirts one by one. His hands were clumsy at first, but Jisoo started to pick up the pace as he put his hands around Jeonghan's waist. The angel then laid him down on the bed stroking a lock of his hair before continuing. 

Jisoo tilted his head slightly back when Jeonghan came to kiss his neck as he slowly pulled off the American's shorts. A winning smile appeared on Jeonghan's face as he managed to make Jisoo groan weakly as he tried to contain himself to not alert all the guards. 

Jeonghan also tried to take off his stocking but the youngest wanted to do it, he did it sensually. After that, the angel naturally settled between Joshua's legs. They kissed very little on the mouth, preferring kisses on the neck, face or collarbone. Jeonghan wanted to imagine Seungcheol in front of him, it was his only consensual relationship in recent weeks, and Jisoo's thoughtful gestures reminded him of his boyfriend's.

As Jeonghan gently lowered his hand to Joshua's private part, Joshua began to feel uncomfortable. He blushed and the angel laughed. 

"Josh, it's okay if you're uncomfortable, we can stop," he assured him in a tone of voice that was half joking, half thoughtful.   
"No, it's not that, but I wondered who was going to... you know... " he stuttered, still under stress.  
"Being underneath? You," the angel replied without question. 

"What do you mean me?" Jisoo raised an eyebrow at the spontaneity of his best friend's response. They were still in the middle of a conversation as Jeonghan stood over Jisoo with both hands on either side of him for support.   
"There's no way you're going to dominate me, you're the one who's going to take" 

"I- no" refused the American, crossing his arms over his naked chest. The argument began.   
"Joshua, I said I'd do it with you to show you pleasure for the first time, so you must receive."

‘’No... "Jeonghan grumbled after this answer. It was going to last a long time.   
They continued debating half-naked on the bed while Jeonghan ended the problem with a proposition.  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors"  
"You know very well that I lose all the time."   
Joshua sighed before he played. He lost as usual, with Jeonghan making a little victory sign.   
"Go easy then," the American timidly asked him, while Jeonghan gently nodded his head to reassure him. 

"Seungcheol will understand," Jeonghan hoped. This was the only pure and consenting relationship he would have with someone in several weeks. He'd forgotten what it was like. 

\-----------------------------------------••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aaah," it was a moan that was part plaintive, part painful.  
"Jisoo I only put one finger"   
"I know, I know, I'm sorry, go on, I'm just not used to it."  
"Relax," whispered the angel in his ear. He started kissing his collarbone and then kissed his ear. Jisoo ran his hand through the angel's hair while the older was preparing him. The feeling became more and more pleasant, but he hadn't seen everything yet. There was the last step that would surely be painful.

The youngest held back a few cries of pain to not alert his best friend who was worried all the same.

"Josh, are you sure? I can stop if you want, it might hurt a little when I go to-- "  
"Yes, go ahead, I've stopped asking myself questions since we started, I want to know what it feels like," Jisoo assured him as Jeonghan pulled his fingers out, with the American letting go a sigh of disappointment at the emptiness created. 

Without lubricant, it was quite difficult not to hurt someone, but it had been replaced by their saliva, which made a good alternative. Not necessarily the most hygienic, but it was a good pain reliever. 

Jeonghan turned back to Jisoo before looking for his eyes. He could already see Jisoo's hands clenching on the mattress. He was about to step forward to gently penetrate him, but Joshua stopped him.   
"Have you ever done it before? "Jeonghan understood that he was asking him if he'd ever been the Top in the relationship. 

‘’Never," Jeonghan said, "go ask Seungcheol to be a bottom, he's going to pout for a week because I would have made him doubt about his ability to please me. Joshua listened to his words, he bit his lip and was a little apprehensive.

"Are you ready? "the angel asked him softly.  
He shook his head silently before he felt the tip of Jeonghan's cock pass through his orifice. He entered with difficulty, the angel made a grimace as Joshua grabbed his arm and immediately stopped the elder in his advance. As the American hid his head with his arm, he asked Jeonghan to continue despite the pain on his face. The angel hesitated to continue before sinking deeper and deeper.  
"Josh...Shit" he moaned as Joshua answered him with a little cry. 

"Is everything in there? " The question was a bit weird, the younger one was hoping the answer would be yes. 

"Yes," whispered the angel who was above him with a tense face, it was also new to him.

‘’ Can you just wait a little...."Jeonghan agreed and stood waiting above him for at least two minutes as Jisoo's body tried to adjust to the presence inside him. 

Joshua had finally removed his arm from his face and Jeonghan finally saw him.  
"Are you all right, am I hurting you? "the angel said in a concerned and worried voice. He had experienced this pain even though he knew it would give way to exquisite pleasure afterwards.  
"You can move," he whispered. Jeonghan looked at him before Jisoo gave him a sign that everything was okay. The angel began to move shyly before accelerating slowly...

\------------------------------------------••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Their sweet moaning quickly blended together as the American first tasted sexual pleasure. Joshua caught everything he had around him when Jeonghan gave him increasingly powerful thrusts.

‘’ Han faster please..."The angel smiled when he saw that the younger one was beginning to understand why sex was so addictive. He put his hand over the mouth of the American who was starting to make way too much noise. The moans of the two members of the vocal team looked like a real symphony. But the angel had very little stamina and Jisoo felt that he was getting tired.

"Jisoo, I think I'm going to..." Jeonghan didn't finish his sentence and quickly withdrew from Joshua before ejaculating on his belly and falling on the youngest with his head on his chest, both of them breathless. 

He felt that Joshua's penis was still erect. He was about to gently lower his hand towards the American to help him with that but he felt a hand slide down his back and then two intruders entered him. 

"Joshua, what the fuck are you doing?" he moaned as he raised his upper body to look at his best friend.   
He could barely concentrate on Jisoo as he started to move back and forth inside him. 

‘’You said you were going to teach me about receiving pleasure, I want to learn how to give it now "Jeonghan was going to answer but Joshua moved out from under him and turned him on his back, reversing roles, the American on top. He passed his hand gently between Jeonghan's legs and Jeonghan said nothing, knowing that the youngest had every right after the answer he had given him. 

Jisoo inserted himself into him without difficulty, the walls still relaxed from earlier because of the boss. Jeonghan looked away with tears in his eyes. Joshua is going to think he is a slut. Everybody fucked him since he had arrived here, it was surprising if there wasn't any seed left from the previous man who had dared to rape him. The angel had thought of stopping him but all of a sudden the pleasure returned to him for the first time when the American turned his chin to look at him.

"It's me, Joshua, okay, don't think about them," reassured the younger one as his best friend leaned towards him to kiss his lips softly. Unlike the boss. Jeonghan responded to the kiss before putting both hands on his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he saw Seungcheol in front of him. He pretended it was him. Jisoo was surprised when he moaned the name of the leader, but he said nothing, accentuating his movements.   
"I love you" sighed Jeonghan as he grabbed the American's neck. The words were not meant for him, but Joshua kissed his forehead back to comfort him. 

\------------------------------------------••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They had tried to be as quiet as possible. There were no feelings between them other than friendly, they had felt nothing more that night. At least that's what they tried to convince themselves...

Both of them had fallen asleep, at first they had each gone back to their beds to sleep. They put on their shorts and left their T-shirts in the corner of the room. But Joshua heard Jeonghan crying in his sleep at night. At first he tried to reassure him from a distance, but of course the Korean was asleep and couldn't hear him in his nightmare. Without hesitation, he crawled back into the elder's bed to take him in his arms. This position was the cause of why they had been so surprise when they woke up.

Jeonghan accidentally pushed Jisoo out of bed by reflex when he saw his best friend.

They realized that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The relationship had lasted only one night, and to be in the arms of your naked best friend seemed strange. 

"Oops, sorry."

———————————————————-  
" No I didn't have time he hung up too early, I only have his location in a 10km diameter area " explained Wonwoo as he gave some hope to the other members to find their two friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey 👋🏼 
> 
> it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter of this story here. I'm starting slowly to translate it again :) I hope I still have some of you who are reading it. Sorry again for my english it's not my first language.  
byye 

"No I didn't have time, he hung up too early, I only have his location in an area of 7 miles radius . (~10km in diameter)" Everybody looked at him surprised, he said it like he was not happy.

"In a 7 miles zone? But it's already great Wonwoo," Seungcheol exclaimed, looking grateful and sitting next to him looking at the computer screen. 

"Yes, but the area is full of luxury homes and warehouses, how do you expect us to find what's unclear here ? I'll try to see if there are security cameras on the street and if I can hack them," the computer genius said. He started typing on his keyboard again at high speed. He looked discouraged even though others were already reassured that they had a place to look at.

"Jeonghan said there are only idols, so if we go like this it's dangerous for us," Woozi warned, crossing his arms and thinking. 

"We don't really have a choice, we're not going to buy a drone, it would be even less discreet, and a house that keeps idols and mafia-like things must not be difficult to find. The leader was not wrong, but he also knew that they needed a maximum of discretion to go there.

"Guys, it's time to put our spy equipment to work," Soonyoung clapped his hands. In a specialized store, they had been able to get the equipment they needed to carry out their mission. 

"Wonwoo and Woozi, you stay here," Seungcheol ordered, with a plan in mind.   
"We're going to equip ourselves with small cameras so that you can see what we see and we will also have microphones. We need you to keep an eye on the surrounding area," the rest of them agreed with the idea. 

"We're going to do three teams, one of them will stay with the car parked somewhere, you can sometimes move around so you don't stay too long in one place and try to see what's going on. Be the least suspicious as possible. Others will connect the hacking wires to the cameras so that Wonwoo and Jihoon can access them. And the last group, it will have the most delicate mission, but I would like you to go directly to the different houses to see if the owner looks suspicious, say that you've lost an animal or something, I'll go directly with the last group".   
With 9 members available for the mission, the group was divided into three (I know i know I'm good at math :) XD).

First group: watching from the car: Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungkwan 

Second group: Locate the cameras and help with hacking. First group: Dino, The8, Jun 

Third group: Seungcheol, Vernon, DK 

The third group was made up of the members who seemed the most innocent and therefore looked the least suspicious to go to people's homes. The leader will stay behind them to make sure everything goes well.

"How do you not get recognized? "wondered DK.

"No idea, but we will have to hurry and not stay to long at the same place. If we hide our face with a mask or a hood it will be even less discrete".

"It looks like we are in the MV of Boom Boom" whispered Seungkwan to Vernon who approved with a funny expression. 

The two computer professionals stood in front of their computers while the band borrowed the manager's van. 

"It's more than 29 miles from Seoul ( ~47km)," Seungcheol said, looking at the GPS, he was worried about the two members, but especially about Jeonghan after the end of their discussion. He didn't know what these men were going to do to him for disobeying and he was biting his nails under stress. He was very pessimistic and thought about whether they would find them too late. 

When they got closer they saw that there were actually more than 6 residential areas with more than 20 houses each. And all this with warehouses in the same area. 

"Great " grumbled Seungcheol as they stopped. 

"It's going to take us 3 days to search everything, we can't be everywhere". 

"The guys take care of the cameras, that's the most important thing, so we can keep an eye on one area while you search the others," Wonwoo explained in the earpiece. 

"He's right," said the leader, "we keep the same groups, the first one you can go and help the second group, and try to distract them while the others hack the cameras, we'll ring the doorbells. "DK was a little anxious, but it was going to work. Vernon was ready, he was the perfect target to send. He looked like a child, he will look innocent," Seungcheol remarked.

Seungcheol, Vernon, and DK abandoned the car after it parked behind a low wall. The others waited for them to disappear before getting out.

The group that was going to meet the neighbors began walking down the street. There were beautiful cars and houses everywhere. They had tried to dress well to blend in with the scenery.

Vernon was pulling on his elegant sweater that he was wearing because the material was scratching him. Seungcheol clapped his hand to make him stop.

Then they pretended to be in the middle of a philosophical discussion when they walked by two neighbors who were laughing together. That kind of hypocritical laughter that you do to look passionate about what's your neighbor is saying to you even if you don't like him. But laughing help to maintain a good relationship with him for privilege. And it's mostly because criticism and rumors come up at the slightest opportunity and hurt your "reputation" as a rich person.

They greeted them when they were passing quietly in front of them, but the two neighbors started speaking in return.  
"Hello! "they smiled at them with that stupid smile on their faces.  
"Hello," the three boys answered back.  
"We've never seen you here before," the man asked. 

" We are so dead " was thinking Seokmin.

"We just arrived two weeks ago and we live in a neighborhood nearby. »  
"Oh you are the children of the Lee family who just moved in, that's right! "said the lady with a cheerful air.  
"Yes, that's right! "Seungcheol replied, trying to look friendly and avoiding the thought that each of these people might be likely the one to detain his boyfriend and Joshua. 

"We're looking for our dog, we lost him," Vernon said, falsely sad.  
The lady succumbed to Vernon's charm and began to feel sorry for him.

"Oh no, poor thing," she said, putting her hands over her mouth. 

"You should make an announcement at the next " The 6 districts market ", which is next week"

" The 6 districts market" ? Seungcheol wondered.  
He saw that Seokmin was going to ask what it was but the leader elbowed him to stop him. They had to act as if they knew.

"Yes, you're right," Scoups smiled at them.  
"Thank you for your advice, we will continue our research."They greeted them with a smile and start leaving.

"We need to find out what this meeting is," Seungcheol whispered as they walked to the next house.

————————————————————

Jeonghan was getting dressed after his night with Jisoo and was starting to feel guilty. Joshua was watching him struggling to put his shorts back on.

"Han it's not your fault, you had good intentions" reassured the American.

"Go explain that to Seungcheol," the angel start insulting himself.

"He won't know." Just said Joshua.  
Jeonghan turned to him with a shocked look on his face.  
"I can't hide this from him, no, no, we promised not to lie to each other," he began to make grand gestures. 

"As you wish, if you have the courage to tell him, but I won't."

The angel sighed before sitting on the bed. Jisoo patted him on the back. 

"I think we have other things to worry about at the moment," he said as he heard the corridor doors open, indicating that it was time to go to the big room. 

Indeed, they were all gathered together again in the great hall but the faces seemed anxious and Jeonghan and Jisoo couldn't understand why. They sat in their seats and immediately called out to Haechan and Doyoung.

"Guys what's going on, why is the atmosphere so heavy? "asked Jeonghan. He saw that Jimin was not in his place.   
"He's dead," whispered Jisoo, who learned that it was him who had been burned to death in his cell. It wasn't someone Jeonghan knew, but hearing that broke his heart.   
"No.... »

The big doors opened and for the first time since they were here the boss entered the room and start walking with his guards to the small stage in the middle of the room. They always had wondered what it was used for.

Once on stage, he first looked at Jeonghan before giving him the perverse smile he usually gave him. The angel lowered his head as Jisoo shot a dirty look at the man who was staring at his best friend.

"Well who are the lucky ones today? "he looked proud as he opened his arms and looked at all the future victims in the room.

"What does he mean by that? "Jeonghan whispered to Haechan, whose foot was only moving anxiously.

"It's selection day. Those who are chosen, we never see them again..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( 2nd post of the day hehe)   
Don’t forget to read the chapter before since I have posted two times today :)

While Joshua and Jeonghan still had a hope of getting out of here, they lost it when Doyoung told them that the fate of the people who were going to be call would be uncertain. 

"Well, well, we can begin, as I'm sure you're looking forward to the lucky ones who will be chosen, you have to tell yourself that you were chosen for your qualities,"

" How can he use the term "Lucky ones"" Jeonghan wondered angrily. Being lucky for him means to submit to others. To keep quiet to not to be killed. The man was always smiling, it seemed as if he was going to tell them good news when it would be disastrous for the lives of the chosen ones.

"We're going to start with the first lucky one, Yeonwoo, we can applaud her," the chief initiated the applause with very little enthusiasm from the idols. The face of the girl who was already saddened did not even seem to change with this announcement. She stood up shyly before being carried out. Her friends watched her sadly. 

The hearts of the two best friends started beating very quickly, the hand of the angel was trembling on the table. 

"Yanan". The Chinese man refused to get up at first before he was ripped from his seat and dragged out. 

"He doesn't know how lucky he is to get out of here," laughed the Boss before coughing to clear his throat.  
Umji was also called a few seconds later to the despair of her group members, Yuju, who started crying as she tried to hold her back. 

Relief was beginning to appear on the idols' faces but the boss cleared his voice, letting the fear rise again.

"I decided to be even more generous today, we won't have 3 but 4 chosen ones, yes, an unexpected good news at the last minute," he laughs mockingly. Everyone's eyes widened, no one understood what he was talking about. But Jisoo and Jeonghan had understood him and their eyes met, as if it was goodbye.

"Jisoo, your turn came quickly, tell me, it's weird, your qualities must have something to do with it" he mocked Jeonghan's actions through his words. But Jeonghan was too busy pushing back the guards who wanted to catch Joshua, the same ones who had abused him the day before.

"Don't touch him with your filthy hands." He wanted to be threatening, but the two laughed, as they no longer took him seriously, the images of the angel being mistreated the day before came to their minds.

"Jeonghan, he'll be much better away from you, I hope you've enjoyed this last night, it will surely be the last time you see each other," he said as he approached the two boys. The second oldest of Seventeen tried to throw himself on him, but Joshua caught him before turning and hugging him, putting his head on his shoulder. He could feel the angel's hands clinging to his back like as if they never want to let go of the americain.

"I don't want you to go, it's my fault." Jeonghan started sobbing in his best friend's shoulder. He knows that it was his nerves that were talking at this moment when he just wanted to kill the 3 people behind him.

"Please don't cry, I'll be fine." The American was trying to reassure himself as best he could. He didn't know what would he become.

"I promise I will find you after I kill them all." He promised him. The demon inside Jeonghan was now awake. 

"Don't do anything stupid please "Joshua stepped back from the angel's arms before placing his hands on his best friend's face to whisper this phrase to him and maybe look at him one last time. No matter what he said to Jeonghan to calm him, he knew that Jeonghan was so angry to have someone he loves and protects being take away from him.

"Love you," Jisoo whispered before turning around to the guards that lead him out. The chief approached Jeonghan who was shaking with anger, his emotions were out of control. The man stopped one step away from him and threatened him by pulling on his arm to bring him closer. 

"You are mine, you will never move from here and dare to rebel again and you can be sure that I will bring the dead body of this fucking shit to your cell.

"There won't be a second chance," the man said, before stepping back and walking with a determined and arrogant step out of the room. Everyone looked down when he walked nearby. But the angel who had promised to kill him with his own hands.

———————————————————

As soon as Joshua had passed the doors of the room, their faces where covered with a black bag and their hands tied behind their backs.  
The American could hear the young member of Momoland crying. He wanted to reassure her, but he did not want to lie to her about their fate either. His feet felt gravel under them, a sign that they were outside.

Jisoo could also feel the wind and the sun on his skin but the bag on his face prevented him from breathing the fresh air that he didn't have during those weeks of captivity. He had to climb something before being seated on a bench. It was only after he heard an engine start that he realized that they had probably been placed in a transport van. But where was he going?

———————————————————  
The group that had improvised itself as a spy had abruptly stopped their mission on the first day, because they suspected that one of the neighbors had recognized them.  
A woman in her forties had opened the door, looking up and down at them. At the end of the corridor, her daughter, who had heard someone knocking, began to come when she stopped suddenly. In her eyes, Vernon, DK and Seungcheol saw that she had recognized them. 

"Lyna, these are the children of the new family in the neighborhood, comes to greet them. The girl, who must have been 10-11 years old, stepped forward before frowning as she stared at the group. She whispered something to her mother and her eyebrows suddenly frowned.

"If you haven't seen our dog, that's okay, but thank you, we still have to go." Seungcheol quickly ended the visit before quietly pushing the others to leave. The woman didn't hold them back even though they could feel the mother's and daughter's looks on their backs. 

Seungcheol ordered the group to stop what they were doing and return directly to the car. The other groups had barely had time to see where the cameras were in the first neighborhood. They were hoping that they could use it. 

The leader banged his head on the steering wheel when he got into the car. A hand on his shoulder tried to calm him down. They had just lost an opportunity to find the others.

——————————————————-

They tried to come back 3 days later hoping people have forgot about them. The 1st district was still as peaceful but also "scary" according to Seungkwan. Their strategy didn't change. They were going to each houses but they will stay as far as possible from the little girl's house.  
Wonwoo and Woozi were able to get the images from the camera that Minghao, Jun and Dino had hacked. They had seen nothing suspicious on it. 

While Seungcheol was on the main road that linked the 6 districts, a van that was driving fast overtake them on the road. The leader didn't ask himself any more questions than that, it was just another madman on the road.

"Maybe hyungs are in it," Vernon murmured as he listened to music. The rest had heard him, but told him that this coincidence was unlikely. And yet. 

They'd never been this close to Joshua in those three weeks. And without realizing it, he slipped through their fingers again when Seungcheol was turning in the first district...


	15. Chapter 15

"trigger warning ⚠️( violence, rape)"

Jeonghan was lying in the boss's bed hiding his body with the blanket after the man laid his dirty hands on him again. His soul had long left his body. Facing him by the door were the two guards that he knew and hated them so much. Since his rebellion, they were watching him even when the chief raped him, they were there watching him and wishing it was their turn. He was a beast in a cage that was distracting them. Sometimes the boss let them have a little fun with him, sometimes not, he wanted the exclusivity of Jeonghan's body.

Jeonghan was down to his last ounce of strength, he was at his worst since they took Jisoo away from him and he refused to eat. He had tried by all means to get information about his best friend's destination but he found nothing. 

Doyoung and Haechan did everything they could to convince him to eat, and gave him moral support. They did not understand what Jeonghan wanted to do. Would he let himself die? They knew that he wanted to take revenge, but they were a little worried about how he would do it.

As the angel put his clothes back on, he felt a hand pinch his ass. He turned around weakly and push the boss away, he still had his defensive gestures even though they could not hurt anyone for lack of strength. The man was still naked and still wanted more. Jeonghan had already responded to his cravings a few minutes ago, but he kept coming back for more and more to make sure Jeonghan understood the lesson and that he didn't escape him. 

"On your knees, hurry up."  
Jeonghan tried to implore him saying that he couldn't take it anymore, that it was too much for today. The man then forced him by himself and Jeonghan fell to on his knees. He clenched his lips with all his might, turning his head away. He heard the boss release an angry sigh. Then the two hands of a guard came around his head and turned it violently. He refused to open his mouth. so he was violently pulled by his hair by the boss and when he was about to let out a scream he was blocked with his mouth open when the boss stuck his cock in it.

"Be a good bitch Jeonghan, there's no point in struggling, it only makes things worse."

For the first time since he was being taken advantage of, the angel's tears ran down his cheeks in the middle of the act. The man was half choking him with his penis and the guard had pressed Jeonghan's head violently to make him accept his fate and for him to start sucking him properly. The boss forced him back and forth leaving Jeonghan no choice but to follow the movement to not hurt himself.  
When the guard released the angel's head, Jeonghan fell down before vomiting the man's secretions. It did not seem to please him as he was kicked in the stomach and Jeonghan let out a small cry of pain that made him bend in half on the ground. He curled up in a ball and burst into tears. He could hear that everybody was laughing around him but the sounds faded away, drowned out by his tears and fatigue. His last thought was for his boyfriend who he missed so much, to be in his arms, to be protected even though most of the time he said he could take care of himself. There he needed it, he wanted to feel loved. He didn't remember what happened next, as he found himself back on the floor of his cell when the sounds came back again.

———————————————————  
Luckily, the weather was rainy today so it was a good excuse for members to hide by putting on their hoods. They had easily been able to hack the cameras of the first and second districts by splitting into two groups. None of these rich owners had gone out during the heavy rain, which was a good thing for Seventeen. 

For a moment everything was going well even if Mingyu had the brilliant idea to climb up the ladder to help but almost fell. This poor puppy had been scared to death. Luckily Wonwoo hadn't witnessed the scene. However, the giant had been yelled at by Seungcheol who didn't want to see him climb a ladder again. Soonyoung and The8 were the most skillful and thanks to them the cameras where quickly hacked. Wonwoo and Woozi where still on their computers from the dorms so they could monitor the cameras.

Later they were going to the 3rd District, except that it was closed by a security gate. The security man saw them and approached their vehicle, signaling to Seungcheol to lower the window. A wave of panic blew through the car, they did not think it was a good idea at all to stay here any longer.

"Hello sir" greeted Seungcheol to keep polite.

The car had tinted windows so he couldn't see the ones at the back that had bent down to hide. He could only see the head of Seungcheol and Soonyoung. 

"Good afternoon, what do you want? » 

We are here to find Jeonghan and Jisoo our friends. Of course they couldn't tell him that. 

"We are looking around the neighborhoods to find our dog." The man raised an eyebrow intrigued by the answer. Hoshi crossed his fingers that it would believe it. 

"We haven't seen a dog here, you can't come in without an access card, I'm going to ask you to leave now" they didn't like the man's tone at all. He acted so cold to them. Soonyoung thought the leader would get impatient and fight back, but he just said goodbye to the man before reversing the car.

When everyone sat back down properly in their place they were thinking how the rest of the plan would go.

The leader put back his earpiece that he had hidden to talk to the man.   
"Wonwoo, Jihoon we stop the mission, keep an eye on the cameras in the first two districts." He received a positive response before accelerating out of the area. 

"Hyung, you're not really going to give up, are you? "Seungkwan said, putting his chin at the back of the front seat.

"Never" he replied determinedly. "We will come back in the middle of the night."  
"But not everyone," he warned them.

He suspected that the members were going to complain because they all wanted to participate in the rescue and indeed their complaints came in one second.  
"We'll go to the 6 districts market on Saturday like the lady told us? "asked DK.

"Oh yes the 6 districts market" recalled the leader. They had no way to enter it without being noticed. Yet it was the best way to find out more about all the inhabitants. 

"I have an idea but a dangerous one." Everybody turned to the maknae who had opened his mouth, not to be mean but Dino often had ideas that were a little too complicated to realize.

"We find the Lee's house since we are supposed to be their children, we take the family hostage, we force them to give us their membership card and we go to this meeting, part of the group goes there, the others watch them".

"Chan it's risky" Seungkwan broke the silence after the maknae's proposition.

"We can't hold people hostage like that, it's a crime". 

"But it's a good idea". The leader cut him off. 

Some members were quite reluctant, and were a little afraid to participate in the mission, which was dangerous for idols who knew nothing about spying and manipulation.. 

"Those who don't want to come I won't force you, I'll go alone with Dino if I have to. " He felt Jeonghan's voice floating above him, insulting him for accepting to bring Chan to such a place. 

The role of the leader was to make a decision for the whole group, but he couldn't force them to put their life in danger. If they were to be arrested, the consequences would surely be to go to jail at a young age or worse...

"I will come Hyung," said The8, raising his hand. "We'll go all the way with you." 

The group decided to carry out this mission together. Even Seungkwan, who had hesitated about the idea at first. They can't be scared if they want to save their friends.

Seventeen would soon be 13 again.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeonghan was going crazy. Crazy to be locked in that fucking cell. He had begun to scream, to hit the walls before curling up on the floor because he was so tired. No one had intervened in his madness, the guards ignored him, they had orders to do so. The chief let him go out less and less, except to abuse him. He no longer went to the big room, he was given his meals in his cell and refused to eat them.Sometimes he would give in when he heard Jisoo's little voice in his head telling him not to give up, that he was a fighter, stronger than this. So he would eat hoping that he will see his best friend and the other members again one day. 

These last few days he was calmer than before and obeyed without rebelling against the boss. He was doing whatever he wanted and he would always get this little slap on his ass when the man was congratulating him. Jeonghan would refrain himself from putting his fist in the man's face. Today he had been allowed to go to the big room with the others. It had been four days since the idols had seen him and their faces lit up as he passed by. He was greeted by the comforting smiles of the two NCT members, but also their worried looks as he slowly approached the table. He tried to give them a shy smile. He sat down carefully in his usual place. His back and his behind were so sore because the boss was so harsh with him. His gaze went straight to the only empty seat, the one where Jisoo was still sitting a week ago. His smile faded before he started biting his lip as he lowered his head. Someone gently put his hand on Jeonghan's back. Haechan.

"Hyung... we didn't think we'd ever see you again," he said, relieved to see the angel in front of him. The NCT member, who was just 18 years old, was happy to see the big brother figure in Jeonghan. The member of Seventeen weakly stroked his hair and made the younger one smile.

"I'm here now don't worry". They didn't dare to make a comment about the wound on Jeonghan's lip, which was more than noticeable. They took care of him because of his condition, but the older one pushed them away, saying that it was nothing and that it was his job to take care of them.

Jeonghan began to eat furiously what he had on his plate while disfiguring the guards at the door. As he looked so hungry, Haechan and Doyoung gave him some of their food.

"Hyung we'll help you find Jisoo, they'll end up killing you, we'll do everything we can to help you."

The angel was moved by Doyoung's words, but looked at him confidently before promising them something.   
" Guys I promise I'll get you out of here, whether I die or not."

————..........————-..........————

Seungcheol didn't need to raise his voice for everyone to listen to him. They were in the living room, and he was going to explain to them the dangerous plan for the hostage taking. 

"Well, Dino suggested earlier that we take the place of one of the families in the neighborhood, that we hold her hostage during the 6 districts market. I know this mission could be risky and if we miss the consequences will be... ». Minghao suddenly cut off the leader's speech.

"They will be terrible, we know hyung. But no matter what, we must do everything we can to find Jeonghannie and Joshua hyung on our own". 

"Thank you Minghao for your motivation, but I don't want to force any member to do this." He looked at them all one by one waiting for someone to give in and say no. He had already received a positive response from everyone in the car but he was trying to dissuade some of them.

"The 6 districts market is on Saturday, we're going to rush into the house during friday night.They are in the quarter 2 so there will be no gate so we will be able to go enter the district in peace. But the problem is that the next day, the meeting will take place in district 6, that is to say in the most supervised district, so it will be complicated to go enter it, but we will do it". 

The leader looked so confident, he would do everything to find the man he loves the most on this planet and he would kill anyone who hurt him. He knew that Jeonghan was not well, he could feel it. His fists would clench just at the thought of him being touched inappropriately by anybody. He was out of this dark thought when Jihoon came and stood beside him. 

"Hyung I think we're all motivated to go, nobody wants to stay here," the musical genius had already got the members to vote and everyone wanted to participate. Seungcheol knew this plan was crazy, and even more so in bringing the other 10 members with him, but he wasn't going to lock them in their rooms. Although it could be an idea. 

Whatever, the decision had been made. Everyone was enjoying their last quiet evening before walking into the lion's den.

Jihoon was sitting on his bed, one eye on his computer to check the cameras placed in the first quarters. Soonyoung came and sat behind him before passing his arms around the waist of the smallest one, kissing his neck before placing his head on his shoulder. 

"You should get some sleep," the older one whispered. 

"Hyung is counting on me, I'm sure we can found a clue or something. " In front of Jihoon's persistence, Soonyoung started kissing his neck again while the younger one squinted to see every detail of the video. He was soon distracted by his boyfriend's kisses. 

"Hyung also said that it's useless to look at this in the middle of the night, these rich people are asleep and we have other things to do," he said, raising his eyebrows and a smile on his lips. Jihoon looked at him and began to detach himself from Soonyoung, except that the oldest was holding him back. 

"And that other thing to do is about you and me in bed," Soonyoung whispered in his ear, causing shivers all over Jihoon's body. He began to move his hands down his boyfriend's pants, feeling the bump that was beginning to form. He sensually unbuttoned his pants without the youngesr one stopping him. Another smile appeared on Soonyoung's mouth : he could feel that Jihoon wanted it as much as he did. 

He could affirm his hypothesis when the younger one's lips clung violently to his own, letting them both fall backwards into bed. 

———-......—.—..-..——-.......-..-.-.-.-.-.—  
Flashback 

After Jeonghan's statement about his love for Seungcheol in Jihoon's studio, the couple was official.  
The three was now going back to the dormitory. Jeonghan and Seungcheol could not contain their love gestures for each other and Jihoon could not take it anymore. Even on the street, it was 2:00 a.m. and the two were holding hands. They were not afraid of anything, he said to himself. Seungcheol whispered things to Jeonghan that made him laugh. Walking behind them, Jihoon wondered how they had not noticed that they were made for each other from the start. It smelled like love 12 miles away. ( 20 kilometers away."

When he arrived at the door of their apartment, Jihoon dodged the hug Soonyoung wanted to give him. Soonyoung showed him a lot of affection and it scared him a little. He had never been so close to anyone before, especially a friend. 

Jeonghan had stopped Seungcheol before he could enter the dorm.  
"Seungcheol, what do we do, do we tell the others or not? Don't you think they will judge me for leaving Minhyuk like this? "The angel bite his lip anxiously, Seungcheol put his hands around his waist to bring him closer before looking him in the eyes.

"Han, they won't think badly of you, you know them, don't worry," he gently kissed his lips before pulling him in. As their hands were tied, some members was surprised, but eventually continued what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

Seungcheol cleared his throat hard enough to get their attention. Jeonghan went to fetch the other members from their rooms, he came back with a Mingyu clinging to his hand and a Seungkwan complaining, half sleepy.

Everyone sat down on the sofa except the two older members who remained standing before their questioning eyes. Jeonghan stepped back behind the leader, afraid of their reaction. Seungcheol gently pulled him forward before giving him a loving smile.

"I hope you have a good reason to wake me up," Seungkwan sighed as he went back to sleep on Vernon's shoulder.

"It's not necessarily something that concerns you directly, but we just don't want to lie to you."  
The group watched them attentively and also watched the way Jeonghan played with his hands nervously.  
"Why is hyung stressed? "Mingyu wondered.

"Is he pregnant? "Soonyoung laughed and tried to relax the atmosphere. There was a grimace on Jeonghan's face.  
"Very funny Soonyoung thank you for this intervention" answered the leader, rolling his eyes while smiling.  
"In short w -"

"Oh you're going to talk about Woozi hyung ? " a pillow flew accross the room directly into Mingyu's face after his joke. 

"Mingyu no. We have something to tell you. Jeonghan and I have decided that it is better to tell you now: we are together."

Big silence in the room, even if the faces didn't seem more astonished than that. Joshua had a smile as he looked at his best friend.   
"Is that all? That's not really surprising," Seungkwan yawned. The others agreed with what the diva said. 

Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's waist to bring him closer under the "awwwww" and "ewww" reasoning in the room. 

"We're happy for you hyungs, but please for everyone's sake, don't make too much noise at night, there's Meanie for that." Again a pillow was used as a weapon by Wonwoo to stop Minghao from talking. Everyone started to laugh.

"Great, after this good news, I'm going to bed," Seungkwan said as he stood up and pulled Vernon with him. The living room began to become empty because it was late. Seungcheol had invited Jeonghan to sleep with him in his bed. They both went to bed silently as the angel snuggled against Seungcheol's chest and the leader kissed his forehead. He felt good, he loved Minhyuk but the warmth of Seungcheol did not give him the same feeling. It was stronger.

"Cheol? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting like this," Jeonghan whispered to him, looking up at him even though he couldn't see him in the dark. "I know, but you can't blame yourself, I have you now," replied the leader, tightening the arm he had passed below his waist. "Han, I really like you and I want us to start again slowly without skipping any steps." The angel was in complete agreement with his new boyfriend. They wanted to wait before having sex again. Let the love aspect take over their relationship in the most natural way possible. They did not want to respond only to their sexual urges. So they fell asleep just hugging each other and without any ulterior motive. They will never let go of each other again. It was what they were thinking. But the future didn't have the same intentions for them...


	17. Chapter 17

Since Doyoung and Haechan had talked to Jeonghan about helping him get out of here, he had a lot of questions. He was lying on the bed of his cell, his arms under his head contemplating the paint of the ceiling which was peeling. His health continued to deteriorate. If it were up to him, he would have already revolted and tried to run away, but he had Jisoo's life, or even the lives of the two NCT members in his hands.

He wanted to retrieve a cell phone to contact Seungcheol again, but he had to do it differently. He could already see how to carry out his plan, but he was waiting for the right moment to come.

Today he had to go to the "doctor" to see if his body would be able to withstand what they were doing to him.

"So what? They’ll kill me if I’m too weak?They'll find an another victim" he thought to himself.  
It was when he was in the room alone with the doctor that he thought it was the time to get the man's phone.

He broke the heavy silence that had been established between the two of them.  
« I know you had nothing to do with it ». The doctor looked up from his notes to see that Jeonghan was talking to him but he didn't answer him.  
« They're holding you as an hostage too, that's right, I can tell by your behavior that you don't want to be here ».

« You don't know anything, young man ». The doctor had approached Jeonghan to take his blood pressure, the angel grabbed his arm for the man to look at him.  
« You surely have a family you want to find, I can help you ». Jeonghan was trying to manipulate the doctor but there was compassion behind his words. The doctor didn't ask for anything, he was doing his job under pressure from these men. The man stopped talking when the angel spoke of his family. Touché. 

« I know you saw Joshua before he was taken away from me, he's my best friend, we've been through everything together, we've always been able to count on each other, and I want him back ».

« You won't be able to find your friend ». Finally he was opening up to Jeonghan.

« They've taken him somewhere where there's very little chance you'll find him, especially if you're locked up here ».  
« Then tell me where he is? »  
« I can't ». The angel did not want to insist afraid of being observed. But he clumsily knocked over with his elbow a small medicine box that was on the desk. The doctor rushed to pick up all the pills to put them back in their box.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeonghan had seen the phone on the desk. He was very close to being able to reach it if he stretched out his arm. His hand stopped a few inches from the phone. He couldn't do that. The boss was going to kill the doctor if he lost his phone, the doctor was just another puppet to him, he was worthless. He let his hand land on his thigh just as the doctor finished cleaning up.   
The doctor turned his head abruptly towards the angel before speaking to him « This cell phone, you didn't touch it. »

Jeonghan looked at him questioningly. His sentence was not a question. The man had seen him. He had to defend himself now.  
« No, I can't do this, risking your life for mine ». The doctor sat down in front of him before looking at the member of Seventeen. They didn't speak for a few seconds even though they were still looking at each other. It was as if the doctor was trying to look deep inside Jeonghan's mind for trust.

« They think I'm on their side ». The doctor had made his choice. The angel wanted to help him. He didn't doubt it for long. He let him continue his monologue.  
« I never was, they are monsters ». Indeed Jeonghan had noticed this.   
The man put his two elbows on the table before taking his head in his hands.   
« It's been a year since I've seen my family, my wife, my little girl, they've separated me from her ». Jeonghan didn't expect the man to start crying in front of him and wasn't sure what to do, so he listened to him.

« I sent a dozen of these young idols to hell, they were kidnapped from here and sent to "I don't know where" because of me ».

« Sir, it’s not your fault, you don’t have the choice ». Jeonghan had stretched his hand over the desk and put it on the doctor's shoulder. Even though the angel could be a real demon at times, he also had a big heart.

« I promise I'll get us all out of here but I need you to give me that phone so I can call my boyfriend ». The doctor looked up at him with red eyes. He could see the hesitation in his eyes, but at the same time, who would not have hesitated at that moment. What if someone came into the room because the visit had gone on long enough? At the same moment the guard knocked hard on the door to show that the wait was annoying him and that it was time for Jeonghan to come out. The doctor quickly made a written report saying that the angel was weak but could still be "used". He said a few words to Jeonghan before walking to the door.

« I'll bring you back tomorrow, we'll call him together », the doctor whispered to him.   
  
The angel asked, « Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? My health will be the same as today, it will never work as an excuse to come back here».

However, this questioning was replaced by a glimmer of hope in Jeonghan's eyes as he thanked the doctor with a brief nod. When they opened the door the guard was waiting with folded arms.

« What were you doing? » He was suspicious about the doctor's activities but also of the angel's.  
« Why do you care about that? » He didn't react to Jeonghan but stared at the doctor. For a second, the Seventeen's member thought that the oppression was too important and that the doctor was going to give in, but he didn't.  
« We were talking about his physical condition. What you wanted us to do ? I know he belongs to the boss, I wouldn't want to irritate him by trying something on Jeonghan ». The guard frowned before waving at the doctor to return to his office. Jeonghan was about to start walking to his cell but the guard stopped him abruptly. 

« You thought you were going to get away with it today, too bad for you the boss wants to see you, and he has guests ». Jeonghan swallowed his saliva. He didn't know why, but curiously, he didn't want to meet the guests. When disgust seized his expression, the guard pushed him against the wall before threatening him by holding him by the throat.

« You'd better behave yourself and meet their requirements, they're important ». He insisted on the term. He could feel Jeonghan's body trembling slightly of fear and fatigue.

« Are you tired ? Don't worry about it tonight, you're not going to have time to be tired, and you'd better not ». He dragged the angel away from the wall before pushing him back in the path to an unknown room.


	18. Chapter 18

While Jeonghan was taken to a mysterious destination, the group of Seventeen had just stopped their car near the Lee's house and especially out of sight of a camera.

The leader took the opportunity to remind them of the latest recommendations. He turned to the back seats where the members had already their eyes on him, waiting for instructions. They had never been as attentive as they were today.

Seungcheol spoke calmly and convincingly.  
"So guys..." he stopped to catch his breath. The leader was very anxious about having the responsibility to put his members in danger.

"So we're going to go through one of the back windows and surprise them in their sleep." It was probably the simplest plan but it was the least risky for beginners like them.

"I know I'm repeating myself, but I really don't want anyone to put themselves in danger, if you see that something is wrong you tell me and we'll get out of here as quickly as possible." The members nodded, they were so scared, but at the same time they didn't want to run away without finding their two hyungs. They wouldn't leave with them.

"We will split into two groups, one will go with Soonyoung, the other with me" the performance leader nodded his head. Hoshi had that serious look that he had most of the time when he had to train. That look of perseverance that would get the job done.

"Soonyoung, you'll keep an eye on the outside until we can get inside, we'll give you a signal so you can go inside after us." he rummaged in his bag for two seconds before throwing hoods at them so they can hide their faces He then took three guns he could find. Guns had become easier and easier to buy on the Korean peninsula, the internet had everything available.

"Put this on, they shouldn't recognize us, if they know that Seventeen held people hostage it will be over for us". Seungkwan tore the hood off the leader's hands at his words, there was no way his career would end today.

After checking that everyone had put on their masks, the group got out of the car. They had to remain silent, which was difficult for some, but here they were like real secret agents or trying...

Soonyoung's group went into the family garden, checking the surroundings, before positioning themselves behind the bushes as the leader guided the members of his group to one of the windows behind the house . Once arrived in front of the window, Minghao started unlocking the lock. It didn't take long before he succeeded, the other members were impressed by the Chinese man who started opening the window.

Wonwoo stopped him with one hand on his shoulder before pointing to a small white box at the top of the window.

"It's an alarm." The latter took a kind of small box out of his pocket. The others didn't ask him what it was. Wonwoo seemed to know what he was doing. After a few seconds, he approached the window before opening it by himself. All the members stopped breathing at the thought of the alarm waking up everyone in the house, Wonwoo seemed sure of himself.

The glass window managed to open without triggering the alarm so that everyone could breathe again. Seungcheol rubbed Wonwoo on the back to thank him and he gave him a thumbs up in return. The leader rushed into the house first. He checked that no one was in the diving room, he signaled the members to come in. Soonyoung's group was warned and went back after them.

"Nothing to report outside, everything is quiet" Soonyoung said as the leader nodded his head.

"Well, there are two children here, plus the parents' room. That's three rooms to be taken hostage. The leader appropriated a device that allows him to see through the walls (x-ray). He could see a silhouette in a room a few meters away from them. He signaled to three members to take a weapon and to stand in front of the room door. They had to coordinate their actions so that no family member could call the police. The room of the second child and parents were quickly identified afterwards.

Seungcheol began whispering into the earpiece to start the countdown.  
"Everyone is in position, I'm going to do a countdown and we're all going home at the same time, be careful, we're gathering them all in the living room."

"3...2.... 1 GO". The mother's surprised screams could be heard throughout the house.

"Get up now." The8 yelled at them with a strong Chinese accent.

The parents did so immediately. The husband looked more frightened than his wife, he had dared to protect himself behind her because of the gun in Seungcheol's hand. They tied their hands behind their backs and searched them to make sure they had nothing on them.

Arresting them had been easier than expected. They pushed them down towards the living room. The children were also present, frightened to see their parents in the same condition as they were. 

"Sit down on the floor now," the leader ordered them.  
As they sat on the floor, a noise was heard in the basement.

"Did we forget anyone? "Seungkwan asked.

"There are normally four of them here," said Jihoon, who had been watching the house for a few days to find out how many people live here.   
Seungcheol began to get angry with the family. If there was one more person here, they might have already called the police, and they would be screwed. He tried to open the basement door, but it was locked. 

"Where's the key?" Soonyoung was threatening them with his gun. Mingyu had abruptly picked up the father, who was trembling with fear. The man was a coward anyway, he had almost given his wife away earlier.

"In the drawer over there. " The giant pushed him back beside his children as Seungcheol went to the drawer to find the keys. He pulled out a keychain and headed back to the basement door.  
"Hyung be careful," Dino told him. "We don't know what was inside."

"Wonwoo with me". ordered Seungcheol.

The door creaked and opened on the stairs. The light was barely working and the cold of the room quickly reached them. They cautiously walked down the stairs one at a time before putting the weapon forward in case anyone wanted to attack them.

There was an old mirror that had crashed to the floor with an old cupboard that didn't seem to be of any use. The person must have been hiding in it and had dropped the mirror.

Seungcheol motioned to Wonwoo to stand in front of the handle to open the cabinet door as he prepared his weapon.

"Now," said the leader as the younger one quickly opened the door. A fairly young girl was curled up inside and put her hands to her face at the sight of the weapon and the two boys. She was in bad shape, her skin and clothes were in bad condition.   
Seungcheol automatically lowered his gun when he saw no threat and knelt down in front of her. He couldn't see her face but she was completely frightened.

"It's all right, we don't want to hurt you, we're going to help you."He wanted to touch her, but she moved back a little more towards the back of the closet.

"I am Seungcheol and this is Wonwoo" they took off their hoods so as not to scare her. At the understanding of their name, the girl's face turned towards them. Wonwoo was speechless as he recognized her directly.

"Irene-ssi" whispered the leader, recognizing her as well. The leader of the Red Velvet group seemed to have recognized them too as she seemed to breathe again when she saw them. She tried to get out of the closet, the oldest of Seventeen put his hands around her to help her before making her sit on a mattress on the floor.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked weakly was lowering her skirt which was too short for her.

"If they find you you will become like me" her face seemed to show concern for the two boys.

"We are looking for two of our members who were kidnapped by these people, we are sure that they are somewhere not far away".

The expression of fear settled again on the young woman's face. The two men didn't wait for Irene's answer and decided to take her upstairs where the atmosphere would be a little warmer than the frozen basement. She could hardly walk, her days must have been very long.

Once in the living room, Mingyu exclaimed before approaching.  
"Noona! "she smiled at him, recognizing that they had already worked together briefly and had gotten along well.

"What did they do to you? "Mingyu said as she touched his arm.

"The same thing they'll do to your two friends and to Yeri if we don't find them. "They also have one of her members" Seungcheol thought to himself. So they couldn't convince her to leave here.

"Irene-ssi, we have to take you out of this district." the Seventeen leader said very seriously.

"No, I can't, not without Yeri," she answered immediately. "I will help you.

"It's too dangerous."

"The life of a friend of mine is at stake."  
It was a strong argument and everyone knew it. A leader would never resign himself to abandoning one of his members.

The members had turned to the leader for a decision, but it wasn't his decision to make.  
"She stays with us, in the meantime we have to take care of them," he said, pointing to the family still shaking on the ground.

—————————————-.....——————...——  
The guard was still dragging Jeonghan violently as he tried to remove the grip that was hurting him on his forearm. They arrived at a large reception room that was being prepared, but the guard seemed to drag him to another room, a small private lounge where he could recognize the boss talking with two other men of the same rank. He was thrown into the arms of the boss who passed his hand around his waist, he held it tightly so that the angel would not move.

"Jeonghan here you are" the perverse smile was back.

"You're going to put on your outfit, I'll come and join you in a little while to explain everything" he felt the boss's hand sliding towards his behind, the angel quickly grabbed it to hold it.   
The two men in front of him were just as scary and looked at him from top to bottom. They were all animals in front of their prey. The guard caught the angel more gently this time since it was in front of guests before taking him to a small room to change.

"Put on your outfit and wait for the boss, hurry up, I won't repeat myself," threatened the guard before taking him by the chin to look at him.

Jeonghan violently pushed the man out of the room. The guard didn't say anything to not hurt him. He had too look perfect without any injuries.  
The angel slowly approached the table where his outfit was set down. "Seriously" said with an annoyed tone Jeonghan. He would never wear that. He threw the clothes on the floor. He didn't want to do that, that was enough. He took his head in his hands before he heard the door open and close.

"I told you to get dressed ! "The voice of the angry boss echoed through the small room. He approached Jeonghan, who backed against the wall.   
"I won't wear that." he found the only courage he had left to face the man. As usual when he refused something, the man slapped him hard and pushed Jeonghan towards the clothes.

"Pick them up and get dressed." The angel did it reluctantly before removing his top and shorts that he had been wearing for several weeks. He put on the rather feminine top he had been given, which showed a large part of his torso. He didn't even dare to look at himself and put on the clothes without really knowing what he looked like.

"You want some help with the bottom ? "said the boss, licking his lip. Jeonghan nodded his head to say no, but two hands came to rest on his thighs and squeezed them. The man was already pulling up the kind of skirt / shorts he had been given.

"Who said that only the women could wear skirts? Sluts like you can too" Jeonghan's hands clenched when for the first time he was wearing this kind of clothes.

The hands of the man slipped under the skirt of Jeonghan before landing on his intimate part. The impulses of the man suddenly awoke as he lifted up the angel before crushing him against a wall, kissing and biting his neck. Jeonghan didn't scream, and tried to keep his face away, but it was impossible. 

"I hope you're ready to do well with my friends today." the man whispered in his ear before forcing a kiss on the angel's mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

(Hello, I warn you that this chapter is a bit shocking. There is sexual violence and mention of suicide. Probably the most complicated to read.)

"Come on, they're all waiting for you," he said, pulling Jeonghan out of the room. The angel was trembling inside, he was really afraid of what was going to happen to him knowing that he would not be facing one pervert but many.  
He hesitated to run away to convince the doctor to give him the phone now, but it might kill them both. He was the center of the show tonight so they won't let him escape.

They entered the same living room that Jeonghan had seen earlier, and there were several men in suits, smoking their cigars.  
"My friends! This is Jeonghan, he's here to serve you tonight".   
"But what did you do with the other toy you had? " asked one of the men, laughing at the boss's habits.

"He died the day after our last evening together, you've tired him out a lot! "exclaimed the boss, laughing as all the men joined him in his laughter. He stopped to give an order to Jeonghan.  
"Go get a drink from the kitchen! "The angel did not hesitate to leave the room. The hungry looks of these men made him want to scream or throw a bottle at them.

Everyone avoided his gaze when he arrived in the kitchen, the tray of drinks was already ready, several glasses of whisky. He tried to exchange a few words with a woman who was running away from him. He didn't try to catch her or talk to her. There must have been a reason why she didn't, she had surely been warned that he was the boss's toy.

He looked around the room before he found what he was looking for. A bottle of rum. He took a big sip to encourage himself, he squeezed it tightly in his hand with murderous ideas that passed him by in a few seconds, but he changed his mind. He preferred to be drunk to live the shitty evening he was about to have.

He took his time to bring back the tray in the small living room, he felt his skirt going up as soon as he walked. It was very unpleasant. He encouraged himself to give the drinks correctly while one stared at his body and his behind as soon as he bent down.

"I know you want to Chin-ho. You can touch. " the man designated as Chin-ho by the boss didn't hesitate for a second to grab Jeonghan's ass when he turned to the man next to him. Following this action, Jeonghan dropped his tray on one of the men, with the whisky spread over his suit. The man blushed with anger before hitting the angel in front of the boss who said nothing.

Jeonghan didn't know what to do, within 5 minutes he had already ruined their little party, "I'm sorry, I can clean up your suit", he said, holding his cheek after the blow that had been dealt to him.  
"Lick" ordered the man to show him the whisky that had fallen at his feet on the floor.

"No, I'm not a dog," the sentence had escaped Jeonghan's mouth, and despite his seriousness, all the men burst out laughing, laughing at him.  
"No but you are a little bitch."The boss smiled and threatened him, grabbing his hair on the back of his head and pulling on it, "What do you think you're here for?

"On all fours hurry up," he ordered him as he was getting encouragement from the boss's friends who were waiting for it.

The angel really didn't seem determined to obey. The boss angrily sighed before taking his phone out of his pocket and whistled his words.

"If that's the only thing that can make you obey."  
He handed his cell phone to Jeonghan.

"Josh" whispered the angel, shocked to see his best friend after not hearing from him for a week.   
He saw a picture of Joshua, standing in his underpants against a wall, looking scared. The boss took the opportunity to show it to the other men, who started throwing degrading words at Joshua.   
"I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm going to reserve him for myself," teased Shin-ho, who leaned over to get a better look at the photo.

"No Shin-ho let me have him. I would pay a lot for him" he had a vicious smile as he looked at Jeonghan who was burning inside but at the same time was terribly worried about his best friend.

"Don't touch him" warned Jeonghan as he tried to show what little courage he had left, especially in the face of 8 men who would jump on him at the slightest opportunity.

"Or what ? "One of the men, whose name Jeonghan didn't know, whispered in his ear. He hadn't even seen him get up. He put his two arms around Jeonghan's belly and then hugged him to have Jeonghan against him.

The boss came in front of him and took his chin in his hand, pointing to the puddle of rum on the floor.   
"Lick it off before your friend really disappears this time, you're lucky he's not dead. Yet."

The man behind Jeonghan was rubbing himself lightly against him as the boss was talking. The poor angel was getting more and more destroyed inside. He was thinking about the person before him who belonged to the boss and who had died before he arrived. He was going to end up like her. He also hesitated to end his life, but he still had the hope that he would run away one day or that Seungcheol would come to rescue him in time.

He pulled on his skirt before going down on his knees on the ground. He was a few centimetres from the pants of one of the men, he could clearly see the perverse ideas they all had.   
If he put himself on all fours, it would be worse. He could already see the scene. When he tilt his head to bring his mouth closer to the puddle of rum he couldn't lick it. It was beyond his capacity to submit.

The group became very impatient and the man who had taken the glass of whisky and who was right there with Jeonghan at his feet began to open his pants zipper.

"Jeonghan, you disappoint me very much," the leader spit at the angel who was still on all fours, his head down so that he couldn't see the looks around him.   
"I think he wants to be punished."   
"We need to treat him like the bitch he is." added another man who had gotten up from his chair before lighting a cigar.

The scene happened very quickly, he was pushed over the man who had opened and pulled his cock out of his pants. The man forced him to kneel down in front of him and grabbed his hair to push him to open his mouth.  
"You owe me this after you messed up my nice suit," he whispered.   
"No, I'm sorry," begged Jeonghan, who tried to resist by walking away, but was hit in the thigh and burned by a cigar.

"Suck! "ordered the man with his stern and frightening voice. The angel's hands were restrained behind his back, and he put all his force to prevented himself from moving. His mouth was so close from the man's sex. He opened his mouth to breathe, and the man took the opportunity to push his sex into it deep enough to make Jeonghan want to vomit. His skirt was then raised whereas he tried to struggle to put it back. While he was forced to make a blow job to a man he heard the laughter of the others behind him. He felt a hand on his ass, caressing him while he was half naked.

"It's so tempting, look at that, that beautiful ass, you'd want to get in it" were the words that Jeonghan's ears heard vaguely.

"Please go ahead, but only today," laughed the boss, gently warning the other men. Jeonghan belonged to him. But for tonight the man had the permission. While he pulled out his cock from his pants, he let out a joke while looking at the angel's anus.  
"I think i'm too big for him." he vented himself as he approached and grabbed each side of the young Korean boy who was choking.

He brutally pushed it in sharply, causing a kind of tearing and pain inside the young boy who wanted to scream. His thrusts became stronger and stronger, Jeonghan's knees were about to drop him on the floor but he was being held back. He was finally able to breathe when the man withdrew from his mouth as he let out a sigh of contentment leaving Jeonghan to groan in pain with every movement inside him.

"Stop-stop it hurts so much please" His body didn't respond anymore. For a few seconds he felt emptiness before someone else went inside him.   
"You were right, it's so nice," mocked the man who was now raping Jeonghan. The eight of them were waiting for each other turn as Jeonghan eventually fainted while he was being taken advantage of so badly.

He woke up later on the floor, with a shooting pain in his ass, semen all over his fragile body. He had been tossed to one side of the room and the men were enjoying their alcohol on the other side as if nothing had happened. He lay motionless while he started sobbing silently. He had never felt so dirty, how could eight men have the same intention of hurting one person.

His body hurt, he couldn't take it anymore and his suicidal thoughts came back. Seungcheol wouldn't want him after all this, everyone had taken advantage of him, the leader would be disgusted. The members would be disgusted too. Joshua will be dead, he won't have anyone who understands him anymore.

From the floor, the angel saw that he was next to the kitchen, he saw a woman who had just been looking at him with pity. Jeonghan watched the group of men to see if the field was clear. With difficulty, he slipped out of the room before rushing into the kitchen where the girl had now disappeared. He found himself alone again and again. He was tired of it.

He let himself slide along a counter as he grabbed a bottle and drank it from the floor.

There were pieces of glass a few meters away from him on the floor, so he picked one up and looked at it. What if it was his way out. Any sharp object had been removed except that. He looked at his wrists and in an impulsive gesture he cut his veins on his right wrist. The blood began to flow little by little, but he felt good, he had already been weakened these last few days. But the blood that left him emptied him of the garbage that cluttered his body after that evening. He wanted to die here and now.

"I love you so much Seungcheol, but I'm sorry I can't take it anymore..." and his vision became black after a few minutes.


End file.
